


The High School AU

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Asking Out, Baking, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Fluff, Glitter, Goats, Mario Kart, Multi, Nerd Castiel, No Sex, Party, Pillow Fights, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, School, Snogging, chocolate cake, class rep Castiel, emo gabriel, evil teacher, food tech, jock!Sam, librarian crowley, nerd!dean, they know its fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean wake up one morning in a High School AU. After working out that for some reason they are in a fanfic, Jock!Sam and Nerd!Dean have no choice but to go along with it. Among other familiar faces they find Emo!Gabriel and ClassRep!Castiel and begin to suspect it may in fact be a destiel and sabriel fic and that the only way out of the high school AU is for the ships to sail! Of course, they can't just be sensible about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Morning

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

7:00AM. Dean was instantly awake. He would have loved a few more minutes to lie in bed, drifting in between sleep and reality, trying to remember that strange dream he’d had that night about ~~monsters angels hunting~~ someone in his class, but unfortunately today was Friday and he had to get ready for ~~a hunt~~ school. As he hauled himself out of his bed he consoled himself with the fact that he could have a lie in tomorrow. The room looked strangely fuzzy for a moment until he remembered his glasses ~~since when did he wear glasses?~~ and once he put them on everything slid into focus. The room did at least, though his mind still felt a bit out of sync. He guessed he should have gone to bed earlier but he had been busy with ~~a vampire nest~~ homework. That had to be the explanation. On autopilot he got dressed, opening the wardrobe and picking out his favourite ~~leather jacket~~ Star Wars shirt. As always, he slid the ~~large~~ small leather book that was ~~Dad’s journal~~ his planner into his trouser pocket. He had packed his ~~duffle~~ school bag the night before, but still he opened it to check he had all the right ~~weapons~~ textbooks. Yep, there they all were. As an afterthought he glanced around ~~the bunker~~ his bedroom and picked up an interesting looking ~~lore~~ comic book from one of the ~~disorganised~~ meticulously arranged bookcases. He could show Charlie it at lunch. That was all he needed from there so he walked out, pausing in the doorway to give a ~~puzzled~~ fond look at the ~~strange~~ familiar room, with all of his old ~~guns knives lore books amulets hex bags fake ID’s weapons~~ model vehicles, video game posters, books and collectable figures.

Once in the bathroom he showered, washing away the ~~blood mud monster gunk~~ sweat from the warm summer night. He carefully ~~shaved~~ brushed his teeth and washed his face before reapplying ~~bandages~~ spot remover. He checked his watch. He was right on schedule. It was 7:15; they had half an hour before they had to ~~go through the portal~~ catch the bus to ~~hell~~ hell. (Aka School) This meant it was time to ~~resurrect~~ wake up his little brother, possibly at the cost of his life.

He walked into Sam’s room, wrinkling his nose at the smell of sweat and days old food. It was dark, but even in the gloom he could see the piles of ~~lore books~~ dirty laundry everywhere. Old ~~artefacts~~ beer cans were scattered around. He carefully stepped around them to reach the window and tore the curtains open. The shape under the twisted mass of blankets on the bed stirred.

 “Ugh…”

“Rise and shine Sammy!” ~~heat of the moment~~

“Go way…”

“Do we really have to do this every morning? We have the bus in…” he quickly whipped out ~~Dad’s journal~~ his planner and consulted it. “…exactly 29 minutes according to this.”

“Don’t care.”  
Without a word, Dean grabbed the duvet and yanked it away from his brother, who cringed away from him.

“Screw you and your schedule you damn nerd…” mumbled Sam as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

“You have exactly 10 minutes to use the bathroom,” Dean informed him, heading towards the door. “I packed your bag last night so once you’re ready come down to the kitchen and I’ll have breakfast ready.”

“Yeah yeah I get it, you say the same every day,” complained Sam, struggling into his jeans while searching for a vaguely clean shirt. “You’re only a year older than me, no need to act like I’m a little kid all the time. And you’re not to say anything about you helping me get ready at school or my reputation will be dead, just like you.”

“Yeah yeah I get it, you say the same every day,” teased Dean, calling out from along the hall.

Downstairs in the kitchen he found a note from his mom ~~of course she always left notes that’s how things were~~ saying she had to go to work early and wouldn’t be back until late. When he saw it Dean ~~felt a lump in his throat~~ sighed in annoyance. Only 17 and it seemed like he had to raise Sammy alone. Not that he needed Dean’s help, he   ~~went off to Law College alone and leaving him behind~~ was the cool kid of the year below, the star football player, every girl’s crush and half the boy’s as well. Dean sometimes wondered why he would even need his ~~messed up angsty killer~~ nerdy big brother around, but then he remembered all the times they had ~~died for each other risked it all done whatever they could~~ helped each other out, Sam putting in a good word for his socially awkward big brother with whichever crush he was stricken with that time, Dean helping out with the domestic things ~~in the bunker~~ at home.

He had just served up their normal breakfast of ~~last night’s leftover takeaway~~ cereal and toast when Sam stumbled into the kitchen. His gangly limbs weren’t ideal for a ~~bunker~~ small house and while they gave him an impressive spurt of speed on ~~a hunt~~ the pitch, in the mornings they seemed to make his half-awake efforts at coordination more difficult than usual.

“Here you go,” said Dean, handing him his bowl and plate.

“Thanks,” he grunted, taking it to the table and beginning to eat ravenously. No matter how much he ate, the kid always seemed to have room for more. It was a talent, Dean had decided.

Suddenly, Sam stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth. “We need to talk,” he said.

Oh great that’s not at all ominous, thought Dean. He hoped Sam wasn’t going to tell him that he’d ~~started the apocalypse sold his soul unleashed a new monster~~ impregnated some girl or something.

“Sure,” he replied nervously, adjusting his thick rimmed glasses. “What about?”

“This,” replied Sam. “Doesn’t it seem… off… to you?”

~~YES IT DOES THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN TRYING TO NOTICE NONE OF THIS IS RIGHT WHAT IS GOING ON THIS IS NOT MY LIFE~~ “I’m not sure what you mean,” said Dean, peering at Sam with concern. “Are you alright?”

Sam shook his head, looking downcast. “I don’t know. Everything seems normal but at the same time there’s something in my head that says things should be otherwise, that this domestic life isn’t me…”

~~I FEEL THE SAME~~ “Wow you must be messed up,” joked Dean. “I don’t think I’ve heard you use such sophisticated vocabulary like that before!”

“Exactly,” agreed Sam. “It’s not me. But my mind thinks it is…”

Dean wondered if they should call ~~Bobby~~ a psychiatrist or something. He didn’t remember this in any of his ~~lore~~ psychology textbooks.  “Sam, maybe you should take the day off?” he suggested. He didn’t like the idea of anyone missing school (much as he hated the people aspect he felt learning was important) but if he had to spend all day checking up on Sam it would affect ~~his hunting skills~~ his timetable.

Sam shook his head. “No, I guess it was some bad weed I smoked or that weird dream bout the angels and stuff…”

Dean felt a flash of alarm at the thought of his little brother ~~drinking demon blood~~ smoking cannabis but his curiosity overpowered it and made him ask, “A dream about angels?”

Sam looked down and blushed slightly. Dean wasn’t surprised, Sam seemed to find everything that could be considered even slightly girly completely awful and refused to have anything to do with it. If he was willing to talk about ‘girly’ things like dreams and angels, he must be more upset by this than he was letting on.

“Not like stupid pretty angels!” he predictably protested, before running a hand through his shaggy long hair and muttering, “Though one of them wasn’t bad…” He flushed a bit darker and then continued in a normal voice. “These were soldier angels right out of the bible. And there were monsters, worse than any nightmare, and we… we were hunters. We actually took down those things by choice!” He laughed nervously.

~~‘yes yes yes yes Yes Yes YEs YES~~ YES!’ thought Dean. Suddenly, it all came rushing back. The hunting, the bunker, the angels, the monsters, all of his life, all of the things that had been confusing him that morning made sense. It was like he had been looking at the world with a filter on the blink, but now that filter was fully operational and in addition to all the normal teenaged life information he could remember he had his old memories as well. Now it was what 2 30+ adult hunters were doing as a nerd and a jock in a high school that was confusing.

By Sam’s expression the same thing must have happened to him. “Do you remember?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Why the hell am I a nerd though?”

 Sam shrugged. “I’m not sure. I don’t think that’s the most important thing here though. The main question is why we are here at all.”

“Uh huh,” agreed Dean. “Any ideas?”

Sam sat silently, deep in thought. As he waited, Dean fiddled with his glasses and checked his watch a dozen times. “C’mon Sammy…” he complained. “We should have finished breakfast by now, the schedule says so!”  
“Dean I don’t care about the schedule!” exploded Sam. “And neither should you!”

Hastily shoving ~~Dad’s journal~~ the planner back into his pocket, Dean shook his head. “I know, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. The schedule seems really important somehow.”

“It’s not,” Sam said firmly. Then he paused and groaned.

“What?”

“I think I know what this is.”  
“What?”

“I’m not sure but so far it seems to be like…” Sam took a deep breath. “I think we’re in a high school AU.”


	2. OH F*** WE'RE IN AN AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all really

“I think we’re in a high school AU.” said Sam.

Dean stared. ~~What the hell is an AU?~~ “Oh dammit I think you’re right.”

“You know what an AU is?” asked Sam in surprise.

“Not in real life!” protested Dean. “This ~~damn~~ darn nerd me does though. Oh god, I think he reads fanfiction…” He trailed off as ~~false~~ memories of ~~awful~~ brilliant fanfictions he had ~~not~~ read filled his mind. Something occurred to him. “Wait a second, how do you know what a high school AU is? No way would a guy like you in this world be into that stuff!”

Flushing, Sam mumbled something that sounded a bit like “…research?” while staring intently at his bowl of cereal.

“Oh really?” asked Dean sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

“Anyway,” continued Sam hurriedly. “It, it doesn’t matter how I know! But I’m certain we’re in a high school AU!”

“1, how can you be sure? 2, how do we get out? 3, we’re going to miss the bus if we don’t hurry up!” said Dean, counting off each point on his fingers.

Sam glared at the last part. “I can’t be sure but several things seem to point to it, the first and most obvious being that we are high school aged kids again. Also I seem to be a rather stereotypical ‘jock’ and you a stereotypical ‘nerd’ in this world which I believe is a fairly common trope in fanfiction.”

~~Haha Sammy knows about fanfiction tropes~~ “Yes you’re right,” agreed Dean.

“I’m not sure how we got in here,” Sam continued. “Maybe a crazy fangirl witch or something? Someone like Becky but with strong magic? I don’t think it matters that much though, if we’re here we’re here and all we can do is try to get out.”

“How would we get out?”

“Well if this is a high school AU, it may actually be a fic and normally fics end when the story is complete.”

~~What’s a fic?~~ Dean nodded, it made sense. Then a thought struck him. “Oh god,” he whispered.

“What?” asked Sam in alarm.

“What if… the author doesn’t finish the fic?”

They both stared at each other in mute horror. To be permanently suspended in this AU without ever finishing was a fate worse than bares thinking about.

“That won’t happen,” said Sam decisively. “I’m sure they’ll update as often as they can find the time to write and do they’re best.” ~~Although it might be about another week until the next one because the author is on a school trip~~ He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anything.

Dean ~~nodded he knew it would work out ok~~ took deep breaths and tried to swallow his steadily rising levels panic. “So if we want back to our own world, we need to finish the story?”

“Looks like,” agreed Sam. He had finished all his breakfast and was ~~conscientiously cleaning it up while complaining at Dean for ignoring the mess~~ ignoring the mess.

“So, what’s the story that we have to finish?” Dean asked as he ~~ignored the mess~~ conscientiously cleaned up the mess and mentally complained at Sam.

Sam shook his head, messing up already unruly hair. “No idea yet. I think high school AU’s are normally centred around relationships so maybe we have to have a relationship or something?”

Dean ~~smirked, this would be easy, he could get any girl or guy he wanted~~ blinked in confusion at his little brother sitting there with such a casual look on his face. How could he think this was a viable option? “Um the thing about that is…” he began, fiddling with the washing up as he piled it in the sink. “I’m kinda… um…”

“The biggest dork in school?” suggested Sam with a smirk. Dean felt a rush of ~~guilt for all the times he’d called Sam that~~ blood to his face. Dammit, ~~this wasn’t him since when did he blush~~ his habit of blushing at the slightest provocation was bad enough, but when even his kid brother could elicit a response with the lamest of insults it was just plain unfair! He busied himself in the cupboard until he felt the blush subside.

“Yes well anyway, what I’m trying to say is that it’s going to be extremely difficult for someone like me to finish this story…” he continued, maybe spending more time putting away the cereal than was needed.

“I guess I’ll have to then,” decided Sam. “It shouldn’t be too hard. I’m the cool kid around here! Now it’s just a matter of finding someone…”

“What about Jess?” suggested Dean ~~before he could stop himself.~~

Sam drew in a sharp breath. ~~Dean wondered how much of that was real Sam’s reaction and how much was fake Sam~~

“I know she ~~burnt to death horribly on the ceiling~~ dumped you a while ago because ~~demons wanted you to start the apocalypse~~ you were hanging around other girls but maybe ~~in this world she’s alive~~ you could convince her you’ve changed?”

After considering it for a moment, Sam let out his breath and relaxed. “Yeah, that’ll probably work,” he agreed. “Although me simply asking her out doesn’t make a very good story, so we’ll probably have to deal with childhood friends and misunderstandings and possibly even forced bed sharing…” he trailed off, apparently rather pleased with the idea.

“Hey, pay attention!” ordered Dean and snapped his fingers. He went and sat back down at the table, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was missing something. Well, he’d had that feeling all morning but this was an extra one.  “So we’re agreed that setting you up with this world Jess is our plan of action?”

“It’s our best bet,” shrugged Sam. He got out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts. “Oh wait, I deleted her number… and she blocked me on Facebook… and pretty much everything else…”

Dean sighed and got out ~~dad’s journal~~ his planner. He had no way of contacting her either. It looked like ~~a séance~~ going to school and looking for her there would be the only way forwards. And thinking of school… he checked his watch and yelped.

“What’s the matter?” asked Sam, jolting forwards.

“We missed the bus!” Dean exclaimed, jumping up. So that was what he was forgetting.

“Oh, is that all?” Sam relaxed back into his seat.

 “Is that all? What are we going to do? We can’t just miss school!”

“Why not?”

~~Good point school is awful~~ “We just can’t!”

“I don’t want to go…” complained Sam. “And if we missed the bus then there’s nothing we can do.”

~~Yeah we should just stay here and sleep or something and sort out that Jess stuff later~~ “If we go to school you’ll be able to find Jess and ask her out,” pointed out Dean. “And we do want to get out of here as fast as possible.”

Sam sighed. “Fine, but how are getting there? I could run, no problem, but you’re not exactly built for physical activity.”

Dean frowned and looked down at his ~~strong fit muscular adult~~ skinny teenaged body and felt himself begin to blush again ~~seriously what the hell how do people do this thing all the time~~

“Suppose you’re right…” he admitted. Suddenly, inspiration struck. “I bet Baby’s in this AU!” A split second of memory searching confirmed this. Another pointed out an unfortunate truth. Things weren’t ideal but they would have to do if they wanted to escape this world.

“C’mon Sammy,” he said as he walked out the kitchen, scooping up his and Sam’s rucksacks on the way and headed towards the garage. He smirked a little as he heard the CRASH that was Sam’s gangly limbs knocking over his chair as he rushed to stand up ~~just like he used to when they were this age little moments like that made this AU not seem so bad~~

 

The ~~bunker~~ garage was ~~un~~ like any other, ~~spacious light full of exciting old cars and motorbikes kitted out with hunting gear~~ dark and gloomy, full of cobwebs and rusty tools. In the middle was a car covered by a dirty old sheet.

“Baby!” cried Dean excitedly as he pulled it off. He felt like a magician revealing his trick and laughed a little. Sam stood with crossed arms and bitchface #12, thoroughly unimpressed.

Actually, now he saw her, he didn’t blame Sam. Baby stood there, all ~~sleek black and metal ready to take them at top speed to whatever hunt was next~~ dented, rusty and generally looking like a death trap.

“Huh,” said Sam. “Can I drive?”

“Um…” said Dean. ~~There was no way he was letting Sam drive Baby when she was in this state she clearly needed him~~ He’d been restoring her with Bobby as a project and he’d really been looking forwards to driving her himself. She was technically road safe, just a little unattractive looking at the moment ~~what what what he would never say that about Baby~~ , and he knew that, but looking at her now he felt twists of nervousness in his stomach at the thought of actually driving in her and he wasn’t sure if it would be better or worse for Sam to be at the wheel. He was saved from making that decision as Sam scooped up the keys from the workbench and opened her up, before setting himself in the driver’s seat.

“Get in loser we’re going shopping!” he called, gesturing for Dean to join him. Then his ears started going pink and he turned away slightly.

“I thought we were going to school?” asked Dean in confusion as he tentatively sat into the passenger seat.

Sam coughed and by now his whole face was pink. As he eased the impala out of the garage and onto the road, he mumbled something about fake him watching a movie with a girlfriend and then snapped at Dean to lock to garage behind them.

Once Dean had obliged, carefully got back in the car, fastened his seatbelt ~~who wears seatbelts they’re for wusses~~ and insisted Sam wore his, they sped off towards the local high school they attended.

“So once we get there we search for Jessica and get her to go out with me, ok?” said Sam as they waited at a level crossing.

~~Yes and then we can get out of here as fast as possible~~ “No,” replied Dean. “I have to go to registration and then it’s Maths and then it’s English and then I’m meeting with Charlie and maybe Kevin at lunch time so I can’t help.”

The lights turned green and Baby roared ahead. Sam spared a moment from watching the road to glare at Dean. “Look, I know you’re a nerd in this world but this is important, can’t you skip English and help me find Jess?”

~~Yes fine no problem good idea~~ “I really can’t. Why English specifically?” asked Dean.

“Because at registration I can find the other team members,” explained Sam in the tones of one who is often asked to explain the most basic of things to idiots. “I’ve got to make sure they’re coming to practise. 1st lesson the teacher is hot so I can’t miss that and then at lunch I’ve got football training and last lesson it’s PE and I can’t miss that so 2nd lesson is the only time I can skive and oh damn I see what you mean I really can’t not do those other things.”  
Dean nodded miserably. “It’s the AU. I don’t think we can do things that this version of ourselves wouldn’t do and we have to do all the things they would. Like me and the schedule. Kinda reminds me of OCD.”

“Well that’s going to make life difficult…”

“Uh huh.”

They sat in silence for a while. Dean concentrated on gazing out the window at the ~~un~~ familiar town, full of white picket fence houses and peaceful lives, just like every ~~other town~~ day when he drove through on his way to ~~a hunt~~ school.

It seemed hardly any time at all until they arrived at the imposing concrete ~~abandoned warehouse creepy factory old asylum whatever godforsaken places the monsters were in this time~~ school. The carpark was filled with loud and boisterous students making their way into the building and a couple turned to watch the rusty Impala drive along until she slid into a space. Sam and Dean climbed out of the car and slung their bags over their shoulders before slamming the doors.

“See you 2nd lesson then,” called Sam over his shoulder as he sauntered off towards a group of guys, all football players judging from their shirts and general build. They immediately called out greetings and Sam effortlessly entered the group. Dean felt a stab of ~~pride~~ jealousy that his little brother ~~who had suffered years of being the freak in the class with no friends~~ could so easily be around people.

It appeared that Dean the nerd had few friends and the ones he did have would most likely be hiding in the library already, so he didn’t bother looking around for anyone. Instead, he took a deep breath and headed towards the large doors at the top of some steps that was the entrance to ‘Lawrence High School.’ As he approached, he noticed a small plaque announcing that the head teacher was a Mr A. U. Trixley and squinted at what was possibly one of the most suspicious names he had ever heard. However, his memory informed him that fics often had stupid names so he ignored it and concentrated on avoiding the paths of the larger students. He paused just outside the door, felt ~~nostalgia flow over him~~ a twist of anxiety in his stomach ~~it’s only school no need to worry no problem its only for a short while~~ and wondered what sort of things would happen if he entered the school. Would it really get him back home quicker if he followed the story and helped Sam with Jess? Or would it just make things worse? He was considering whether or not to try and fight his nerd!Dean urges to enter when he was accidentally barged into by another student and pushed through the door, effectively making his choice for him. He jumped at a shrill noise which a second later he identified as the bell and then he was swept away by the tide of students making their way to the classrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK as you might have been able to tell from my INCREDIBLY subtle hints it'll be about a week until the next chapter if all goes to plan because I'm away and without stuff sorry about that.  
> This chapter was meant to part of chapter 1 and also chapter 3 was meant to be in chapter 1 but they turned out significantly longer than expected so goodness knows how many chapters there will actually be by the end :/  
> I'd love any feedback, constructive criticism especially but whatever you feel like saying. And ideas about what you would like to see happen are welcomed as well since my plan is already going out the window with the extra chapters and surprise Sam/Jess (it was a surprise for me I didn't plan it) and rusty Baby and all.  
> So yeah basically hope you like it!


	3. Teenage Angst Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Cas FINALLY SHOW UP (2 chapters after I planned)

 

Getting to the right room was more difficult than Dean expected. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the way, in fact he could probably make his way there in his sleep because of the muscle memory from all the times he had gone that way ~~was it muscle memory if he’d never done it before?~~ The problem was all the people.  As he walked down the corridor with his ~~most intimidating face on~~ head ducked down, all the other kids ~~made way for him scared of being beaten up by the tough new guy~~ thought nothing of bashing into him as they went past, which slowed his progress considerably. There was also his ‘double vision’ or whatever you wanted to call it to deal with. Even for someone with his skills of concentration, having half your brain saying he was in a school and surrounded by annoying kids while the other half is saying ~~abandoned creepy building swarming with monsters~~ was really distracting. ~~He’d reached for his knife the first time a senior bumped him.~~  

Despite all this, he was still the first to reach the classroom. The others must all be waiting for the very last second to turn up. He went and sat ~~near the back somewhere inconspicuous but still leaving himself with enough exits in case he had to make a quick getaway~~ in the front row, nearest to the teacher’s desk, as he always did ~~son of a bitch I’m a teacher’s pet~~ and got out his homework to check over. He ~~carefully scanned~~ barely noticed his classmates filing in ~~just in case they were a possible threat~~ they were of no interest to him as long as they left him alone. He only started paying attention when the teacher walked in and scanned the class.  

“Ok, that seems to be almost everyone,” announced Mr Smith ~~wow whoever made the damn AU sure thought of good names~~ “Apart from all those who took Computer Sciences because they’re on a trip today, and our Class Rep who will be here soon. I just asked him to print some stuff for the noticeboard. You can talk among yourselves for a bit.”

Dammit, if the Computer Science guys weren’t here that meant he couldn’t see Charlie or Kevin.

The entire class was chattering but since there was nobody sat next to him, Dean kept quiet and listened instead to snatches of conversation.

“OMG I love your new-“

“-you’ll never guess what happened last-“

“-I heard he-“

“-you going to that party tonight?”

“-think it’s on Tavern Street-“

“did you hear about Jess?”

“-bet she’s going-“

“-rep’s kinda a cutie-“

For some reason at this statement Dean’s stomach tightened a little but instead of supplying him with memories that would probably explain whatever ~~likely to be really stupid~~ reason this happened as his brain had done so far today, there was nothing but a slight feeling of dislike towards whoever was talking, which was odd because he couldn’t even identify them. He decided to put it down to ‘teenage hormone angst’ and focus on the news that Jess was going to a party on Tavern Street tonight. He’d have to tell Sam that.

It was 9:00 when the classroom door opened and a figure carrying a large pile of paperwork staggered in. All Dean could tell of them was that they were tall and in black trousers and probably a boy, because the rest of them was obscured by the tower of paper. A few people looked up and giggled, but Dean seemed to be the only person strangely transfixed by the sight of them walking towards him.

Oh god why where they coming over here?

~~Pull yourself together they’re walking to the teacher’s desk~~

Hang on, he had it. They were going to the teacher’s desk and had nothing to do with him.

~~Goddammit just pay attention sometimes~~

However, the boy was just a few steps away when they stumbled over their own feet and went crashing down onto Dean’s desk. The papers flew everywhere and the whole class laughed. Dean ~~laughed as well it was so damn funny looking~~ felt his cheeks burn ~~don’t be stupid it’s that klutz there who should be embarrassed~~ and tried to sink into his seat. Then he remembered his manners and jumped up to help the boy collect up the sheets. He could sense him crouching down next to him on the floor but kept his eyes down.

“Settle down, settle down,” instructed Mr Smith. “I think you got them all now. Dean, return to your seat, Castiel, please can you give that talk to the class.”

Dean jerked his head up and almost hit the boy in the face. He felt his heart jump a little when he saw his friend’s face. Sure, he was younger than usual, the same age as he was now, and without the rugged stubble, but there was no mistaking those piercing blue eyes. Nerd!Dean’s memory informed him that they were not quite friends but on good terms. They occasionally hung out when the other ad no friends around. It seemed to be about to bring up something else, but it was quickly stuffed down before he could find out what. ~~Weird.~~ With a start he realised he was staring and stood up quickly to hide his blushing face. Of course, this resulted in him bashing into the desk and almost knocking off the papers again. Ignoring the laughter, he settled into his seat.

“Yes, Dean and Castiel have no coordination, it’s hilarious,” said Mr Smith, sounding incredibly bored. “Class Rep, go and do whatever you were planning.”

Dean watched as Castiel took a deep breath and stepped into the centre of the front of the class. He was wearing a white shirt and blue tie, which was smarter attire than most of the teachers Dean had seen so far, so it wasn’t that surprising he was class rep. ~~dealing with a class of kids had to be easy after leading a garrison of angels~~

Although he did his best to pay attention to whatever Cas was talking about, Dean found himself distracted by things like the way his hair was meticulously side parted, and the intensity of his gaze, and how pink his lips were…

~~Freaking teenage hormones~~

It was only when the bell went and everyone stood up to leave that Dean realised he’d barely taken in any of it. He was pretty sure it was something to do with a match next week and charity though. That was the kind of thing class rep’s talked about at least.

Everyone else left quickly, so within seconds it was only Dean and Cas in the classroom, packing up their things.

“Thanks for helping me with all that stuff,” Cas said.

“No, um, problem,” mumbled Dean in reply. ~~Dammit why was he such a dork?~~ “Castiel?”

Cas looked around. “Yes?”

“Are you um…” Dean began. Then he realised he had no idea how to phrase the question ‘are you from the real world’ without sounding insane. He needed Sam’s help for this.

“Free at break?” finished Cas for him. “I was going to help Gabe with some homework but you can come along too if you’d like?”

~~Gabriel was here as well? Just great. He couldn’t bring any images of him to mind though.~~

“Oh, um…” said Dean.

Castiel turned slightly pink. “No worries if you don’t want to!” he said quickly. “I just thought since your friends are away today you might want to hang out a bit or something but it’s not important.”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to! But I was meant to meet with Sammy to discuss… something…” replied Dean.

“He could come too?” suggested Cas, shrugging his backpack onto one shoulder. “I’m sure Gabe would appreciate it.” He grinned. Dean’s heart jumped a bit.

“Sure,” agreed Dean. “Meeting in the library then?” ~~not more libraries I spend enough of my life in them~~

“Of course, where else would dorks like us go?” asked Cas as he walked out the door.

“Y-yeah,” said Dean quietly, a bit too late for Cas to hear. Then he smiled to himself. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt stupidly happy about this development. ~~It’s because you’ve found a friend from real life that’s all~~

He texted Sam:

**Library @ break.**

Sam replied almost immediately.

**Fml I h8 libraries**

~~Never thought he’d hear nerdy little Sammy say that~~

Dean met Sam in the library as soon as break began. He was amazed Sam actually turned up but ~~Sam really did like libraries~~ maybe Sam still occasionally did as his big brother asked.

“Why are we here?” asked Sam as they settled down at a four person table, sitting opposite each other. He looked around a little warily at the light and airy room stuffed with plastic bookshelves.

“I found Cas,” replied Dean.

“Really?” exclaimed Sam, a bit too loudly.

“Shush!” someone said.

“Sorry.” Sam lowered his voice a bit. “So he’s meeting us here?”

“Yeah,” said Dean. “I asked you along so you can help me find out if he’s from our world or not. I’m not very good at talking to people here.”

Sam snickered. “I know right?”

“Shut up,” complained Dean. “Wait, there he is!”

Castiel had spotted them and was walked unhurriedly over to their table.

“Wow,” remarked Sam. “He looks all weird.”

“So do you.”

“Whoa that comeback though!”  
“Shh,” said Castiel as he reached the table. “Sorry Sam but you should keep it down in the library.”

Sam opened his mouth as if to protest, but seemed to think better of it and instead meekly apologised. Despite his dorky awkwardness, Castiel still seemed to have some of his old power around him.

Castiel sat down next to Dean and started getting his books out without another word, though he did give him a small smile.

“Is Gabe coming as well?” asked Sam innocently.

~~Sam had always seemed to have a soft spot for the troublemaker, which was stupid after the hundred Tuesdays and TV land and all but what could you do~~

Dean was surprised; he hadn’t known Sam even knew of Gabe’s existence ~~in this world~~.

Castiel shot Dean a knowing glance ~~what the hell does he know though~~ “He is coming along, just slowly as usual…”

~~Since when has Gabriel been described as slow?~~

“There he is,” said Cas, indicating towards the entrance.

Sam and Dean both turned to look for the teenaged trickster, but there was nobody there but a short emo kid.

“Where?” asked Dean in confusion, turning back to Cas.

“He’ll get here in a sec,” replied Cas, not bothering to look up from his book. “Dean, have you read this?”

~~Hahaha me reading good one~~

“Let’s see? Um, yeah, it’s really good isn’t it?”

“I agree. I’m only part way through but I feel the hero’s emotional arc is really fascinating. I can’t wait to reach the conclusion.”

“It’s a heartbreaker.”

“No spoilers!”

“He sacrifices himself for the love interest,” droned a voice. Dean looked up and realised with a shock that the short emo from across the room had sat down next to Sam.

“Gabe!” hissed Castiel. “Why’d you have to say that!”  
“Gabe?” asked Dean.

The emo turned his death glare onto Dean and he shrank back a little. “Yeah. I’m Castiel’s brother. Bonded by blood forged in the womb and all that. Not that it’ll matter when we’re dead.”

Dean stared. He’d never met anyone ~~less like Gabriel~~ wearing so much black in his entire life. The long hair was black. The copious amounts of eyeliner were black. The lipstick was black. The leather jacket was black, as were the band shirt and super skinny jeans. The only things about the kid that weren’t black were the pale face makeup, the silver chains hanging off various bits of clothing, the numerous facial piercings and the golden eyes.

~~Although there was the facial similarities (and the height) Dean wouldn’t have been convinced this was Gabriel if it wasn’t for the eyes. Even when the rest of him was slouched and gloomy, there was a hint of mischief and power glowing in his eyes. He supposed that someone like Gabriel couldn’t keep his true self hidden for long.~~

“Um… hello, I’m Dean,” he began. “Sam and I want to um, ask you, um, both some stuff…”

 Gabriel still looked unimpressed and the only indication of hearing Dean was when he turned his head slightly to the side to look at Sam, as though he hadn’t noticed him so far.

Sam jumped slightly when his eyes locked with Gabriel’s and didn’t seem able to tear his eyes away from all the shiny piercings.

“What is it?” Cas asked.

Dean stayed silent.

“Dean?” Cas sounded confused.

Dean kicked Sam under the table and jolted him back to the present.

“Oh yeah,” said Sam. “We wanted to ask you if things have seemed sorta strange today for you.”  
“Strange how?” asked Cas.

“Um… everything seems off maybe? Or you find yourself taking a minute to remember stuff you should know?”

“Does it matter?” drawled Gabe.

 “It’s important. What about voices?” continued Sam, sounding a bit more worked up.

“Voices?” asked Cas.

“Like, in your head? Telling you stuff should be different?”

Cas stood up. “I don’t think that’s very funny,” he said quietly.

“Huh?” asked Dean. “We’re not joking.”

“We just want to know if you’re from our world!” exclaimed Sam.

“Shh,” said someone at the next table over.

“What does that even mean?” asked Castiel, louder this time.

“Shh,” said the student again.

“Just calm down!”

“Can you keep it down over there?”

“I am calm! I just don’t think your little joke is very funny!” shouted Castiel.  
“Seriously, I’m going to get the librarian soon…”

“It’s not a joke Cas! Dean and I are only trying to make sure you’re alright! Clearly we made a mistake!” yelled Sam.

“I’m not kidding around here. Some of us have work to do!”

“Well maybe Gabe and I made a mistake coming here! I was only trying to be friendly to Dean and when we get here you’re trying to take the piss.”  
“Can none of you actually hear me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t act like you don’t understand. Dean, I thought you were better than this. Gabe, let’s go.”  
“Right I’m getting the librarian god help your souls.”

Cas turned and stormed out and Gabe casually got up and slouched after him, muttering about death and despair or something. Sam and Dean were left in shock at the desk, watching them go. Dean sank into his chair when he realised with alarm that the entire library was staring at them and Sam was flushed with anger after his shouting match.

“What the hell was that about?” asked Sam.

“I don’t know,” replied Dean. "Teenage hormonal angst maybe?" Then he spotted someone across the room. “Oh dear. Let’s hope we really are the only ones from our world here.”

“Why? Don’t we want Cas and Gabe to help us?”

“Well yeah sure,” said Dean quietly as their doom drew closer. “But look who’s coming towards us.”

Sam turned and his eyes widened in fear. “We’re screwed. Should we run for it?”

Dean shook his head miserably. “I can’t run in the library…”

Sam jumped to his feet. “Well I can!” He sprinted off, leaving Dean to face Crowley the ~~demon~~ school librarian, who was incidentally rather pissed that ~~the Winchesters~~ a group of students had ~~saved the world~~ started a shouting match in his domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I finally got to our angels!  
> I hope this one isn't too confusing I think it makes sense though.  
> I'd really love any feedback at all or just general statements about it.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :)


	4. YAY PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party and Sam goes looking for Jess

 

Sam only let out a sigh of relief once he ~~had killed all the monsters~~ was flopped on the couch in the living room. It had been a hard day ~~hunting~~ at school and the drive home had been just generally uncomfortable and not only because of the constant fear of the Impala floor suddenly giving out or something like that. He probably shouldn’t have bailed on Dean in the library but it had been one of his ‘AU responses’ ~~wow he seemed like a bit of a douche in this world~~

“I said I’m sorry!” he called to Dean, who was in the kitchen.

“Yes but that doesn’t change the fact that I was almost late for class because Crowley was telling me off and also do you know what he said, he said that he would take away my library card and then where would I be I wouldn’t be able to take books out or study and then…”

Sam zoned out. He would go on like this for a while. Instead of listening, he flicked on the TV and watched some ~~boring~~ sports chat show. It was only when he realised he was starving ~~he forgot how much he ate at this age~~ that he hauled himself off the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

He found Dean sitting at the table ~~cleaning his weapons~~ looking through ~~Dad’s journal~~ his planner.

“Any sign of Mom or Dad?” Sam asked.

“Mom is working late, Dad’s probably at the bar,” Dean replied, still engrossed in his planner.

“Figures,” said Sam. ~~He felt a twinge of sadness at not being able to meet with his mom while he was here~~ “What you doing there?”

Dean started and shuffled his papers a bit when he realised Sam was looking. ~~God it was weird to see Dean blush like that~~

“Castiel Novak, eh?” Sam caught sight of the name on a piece of paper. “Why are you still thinking about him, we already realised they’re not our angels, there’s no point anymore…” ~~he felt a bit sad about that for some reason~~

“I know, I know,” muttered Dean, putting away the paper. “I was just wondering if I had any information about why Cas got so mad at us for trying to find out that stuff.”

“Why would you have information about him?”

Dean turned darker red. “Just, like, in this world, I seem to… um… keep notes on some people…”

“You’re a stalker?” Sam laughed.

“No!” protested Dean. “Look man, it’s just this nerd me likes writing stuff down, that’s all. He’s got friggin’ dividers and everything.”

Sam was about to continue his teasing when his stomach growled. “Oh god I’m actually starving to death,” he complained.

“Stop being overdramatic,” scolded Dean, standing up to go and check the cupboards. “It appears the only food is pot noodles or pie. Shotgun the pie.”

Sam cursed. “Ok, romantic pot noodle for one, coming up!”

 

“Well that was delicious,” said Sam ten minutes later. He threw the empty pot in the bin. “Gimme some pie?”

“No way,” said Dean, before taking another nibble of the pie.

“Dude you’re not even eating any!”  
“I am! Just because we don’t all gobble down our food like you…” grumbled Dean.

Sam sighed and went to check the fridge. There was a chocolate bar, which would have to do. ~~Who the hell puts chocolate in the fridge?~~

“So,” he asked between bites of chocolate. “Any leads on Jess? I couldn’t find her today.”

“Oh yeah!” replied Dean. “I forgot to mention, she’s going to a party on Tavern Street tonight.”

“Great, this is our chance!” ~~you go I want to study~~

“I really wanna go to a party,” said Dean. “If we leave now we should get there on time.” He stood up and headed out of the kitchen. When Sam stood up to follow him, he bashed his legs on the table again and swore. Once he made it into the hall, he noticed Dean was heading up the stairs. He tried to follow but instead found himself heading out the door.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To the party duh, where are you going?” replied Dean.

“I want to study wait oh dammit,” said Sam as realisation hit.

“Darn,” agreed Dean. “And I really like algebra as well…”

Sam had to assume that last part was the AU talking.

 

Thanks to his memory, he was easily able to find Tavern Street and he was thankful it was only a short walk. Thanks to the pounding music, flashing lights and shouts, he was easily able to identify which house the party was at. He spotted a few of his friends through the windows and so confidently strode inside.

Inside was actually a lot calmer that the shocking exterior had suggested. There was still the loud music and flashing lights and shouts, but that all seemed to be coming from one guy in a mask over by the computer. Everyone else was dancing, but not erratically, or chatting in groups. Sam was glad of that, it would make searching for Jess a lot easier. His throat felt dry after the walk over so he decided to head into the kitchen to get a drink first.

“Heey, Sam!” someone shouted out to him as he stood at the sink, gulping down water. He turned to see a cheerful familiar red head grinning at him.

“Charlie!” he exclaimed. “Didn’t think I’d see you here!”

Charlie gave him a hug. “Neither, but the new GF is into this stuff so what can you do?”

“New girl? You didn’t tell me that!”

“Yeah well I’ve been busy with my gaming sorry, so I haven’t been over to yours with Dean for a while. I told Dean though, didn’t he tell you?”

Sam shook his head. “But you know what he’s like. So, who is she?”

“Do you know Gilda?”

“Gilda?” Sam repeated. ~~Didn’t you break up while in fairyland and then do that stuff with Dorothy?~~ “Oh yeah, I think I recognise the name.”

~~Well that basically confirmed that she wasn’t from his world then otherwise there was no way she’d get back with Gilda~~

“So, you enjoying the party?” Charlie gestured around her.

“Only just got here,” said Sam. “I’m looking for Jess actually.”

Charlie laughed. “Good luck with her then, you’re gonna need it! But I heard rumours about you and that emo guy?”

“Wait what?” spluttered Sam. “Gabriel?” That was ridiculous ~~although…~~

Charlie smirked. “Aww so you know who I was talking about out of the 15 emos in our year alone?”

Sam felt his face heating up. “No I just thought…”

“And what’s this about you two causing a commotion in the library?” Charlie’s tone was laced with innuendo, which might have been subtler if she could keep a straight face.

“It was nothing! Just an argument between me and Cas that Gabe happened to be around.”

Charlie’s teasing manner flicked off in an instant. “Arguments with nerds? That’s not like you, Sam. What happened?”

~~How the heck to I explain this without sounding crazy~~

“I don’t really know, I was only asking him about if he heard… um… voices… as a social studies project, you know?”

It was an unconvincing lie but Charlie seemed to overlook it in her surprise. “I can’t believe you would do something like that!”

“What do you mean?” asked Sam in complete puzzlement.

“You had to know what happened to them, right?”

“No?”

“Really? Well the thing is… oh hey babe!”

Just then Gilda came up to them and without even an acknowledgement of Sam, started snogging Charlie.

Sam stood there, waiting for them to finish.

They continued.

Sam coughed.

He was ignored.

Sam cautiously edged around them and left in search of someone who wasn’t quite so preoccupied with their tongue in other people’s mouths.  He’d have to ask Charlie what she was going to say another time.

 

He was halfway across the main room when the guy in the wrestling mask and cape jumped out in front of him.

“SAM THE MAN!” he yelled. Sam wasn’t sure why he was yelling. The music wasn’t too loud for just talking.

“Uh, hey,” replied Sam, edging back a little.

“CHILL IT’S JUST ME DUDE, YOUR BUDDY DR BADASS!” he pulled off the mask to reveal it was in fact Ash, complete with his iconic hairstyle. “YOU ENJOYING MY PARTY?”

“Yeah… it’s great,” lied Sam. “Look, have you seen Jess anywhere?”

“THE GRAND JESSMASTER? YEAH, SHE WAS HEADING TO THE BEDROOM WITH ONE OF THE GUYS I THINK. MAY HAVE BEEN A GIRL. YOU SHOULDN’T JUDGE ON APPEARANCE Y’KNOW?”

“Um sure good advice.” ~~He half wanted to go find Jess anyway but if she was sleeping with someone else then he couldn’t go after her that wasn’t fair looked like it was back to the drawing board for ship ideas~~

“SO HOWS THE DEANSTER?”

“Good I guess. Like, it’s good to see you but…”

“HEY SAM CAN I COME AND VISIT? LIKE TOMORROW? I HAVEN’T SEEN DEAN FOR AGES!”

“Sure.”

“AWESOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!” With an excited whoop, Ash danced off to shout with someone else, leaving Sam standing awkwardly alone so he went ~~home and had an early night~~ to get another drink and found a group of friends to dance with well on into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's quite short I don't really know what happens at parties so I didn't think of much to say :/  
> Feedback loved as always!  
> I'm attempting fluff and romance next time so fingers crossed it will work out alright (I don't know if I've actually tried to do some sensibly before)


	5. Mario Cart and Shipping (also Kevin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash comes over! There is Mario Cart! There is Kevin! I sound really enthusiastic about this chapter!

“Sam?” asked Dean as he crept into his brother’s room. As it was Saturday, Sam was entitled to his lie in but it was past ten which was very late according to the schedule.

Sam groaned from beneath the covers which at least confirmed he was alive.

“I went to the grocery store and got breakfast fry up stuff, will you wake up for your favourite breakfast?”

That got his attention. Sam struggled to sit up bit once he did he was grinning. “Thanks Dean!”

“I figured you’d be hungry after staying out all night.” Dean smiled. “So, how’d it go with Jess?”

Sam’s grin faded. “She’s with someone else,” he said. “I can’t just go break them up for something that might not work.”

Dean felt his heart sink. He’d hoped ~~to be out of here by now~~ Sam had been able to get his old girlfriend back. “What now?”

“I guess we think of new ships,” suggested Sam. “Got any crushes?”

“No!” said Dean  a bit too forcefully. He turned away slightly to hide his red face.

“Oh really?” asked Sam. “Not even a certain ‘Novak’ you were stalking?”

“Don’t make it weird dude!” Dean protested ~~some of his normal self breaking through~~

Sam laughed at his scowl. “Sure, because stalking isn’t weird.”

“Just drop it ok, or no breakfast for you!”

Sam’s eyes widened. “OK no need to go that far look I’m shutting up now!”  
“Well, good,” muttered Dean and he walked out. He was just about to close the door when Sam called out to him.

“Wait Dean!”

“Yeah?”

“Ash kinda invited himself over today, I have no idea what time he’s coming though.”

Ignoring the jump in his chest, Dean tried to reply casually. “Um ok right yeah.” ~~Real smooth ya nerd~~

He shut the door and immediately headed towards his room. If he was having guests over then he needed to dress a little better than his PJs ~~dude Ash would not care if you were naked… actually he’d probably like that… sorry what?~~

A stressful 15 minutes later he had finally decided on ~~his normal leather jacket and plaid~~ a light blue polo shirt and jeans. You couldn’t go wrong with ~~plaid~~ that he was sure. A last check in the mirror to get his neat hair just right and he was ready for Ash at any moment ~~ok that sounds kinda wrong~~

He was just serving up Sam’s eggs when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” He almost dropped the frying pan as he hurried to the door and tried to ignore Sam’s sniggers.

“Ash!” he exclaimed as he opened the door.

“Hey!” ~~Ash looked just as he did in the real world, apart from about 18~~ “Man, you having a fry up, any for me?”

Dean showed him into the kitchen. “Um sure, here you go.” He walked over to the stove and bought over some of the spares he had cooked up.

“Nice party last night,” commented Sam with a mouthful of sausage.

“Don’t eat with your mouth full,” reprimanded Dean automatically. Sam and Ash both rolled their eyes at him.

“So, what have you been doing lately?” asked Dean.

Ash’s face lit up. “Aww man you have got to check out this new computer program I designed! It picks out the hottest person in a data base using algebra algorisms and rewiring the core processor to…”

Dean listened happily to Ash’s excited computer talk. He didn’t understand most of it, he was more interested in ~~actual hunting~~ maths and engineering than computers, but if it ~~could be useful~~ made his friend happy he would listen.

“Oh my god,” complained Sam after about 10 minutes of enthusiastic geek talk. “I can’t take much more of this; I’m going to watch TV.” With that, he got up, leaving his dirty plate on the table as always, and went into the living room.

The comfortable mood evaporated, at least for Dean. He suddenly felt very self-conscious without anyone else for Ash to notice. ~~This was not him at all.~~ Ash picked up on it.

“You ok Deano?” he asked, leaning closer.

Dean blinked. “Um yeah… fine…” He searched for something to concentrate on that wasn’t how close Ash was. “Hey… nice… necklace…”

Ash looked down at his silver necklace. “Thanks man!” He leaned back casually in his chair and held it in his palm. Dean wasn’t sure whether to be glad of the distance or not. “My first boyfriend gave me it.”

He hadn’t known that. “Huh… Um, why did you keep it then?”

Ash laughed. “It’s a hella cool necklace and it’s mine! Just ‘cause I got dumped by who gave me it doesn’t mean I can’t look good wearing it!”

“Yeah suppose so…” Dean hadn’t ever heard Ash talk about past relationships, but then he did spend most of him talking about computers so it wasn’t that surprising.

“You agree I look good?” Ash’s eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“What I no well yeah but I don’t you know what let’s go play video games upstairs?” He shot out of his seat and up the stairs, face burning.

 

Videos games were a good idea as it turned out. He had something other than Ash to concentrate on, namely destroying Ash at Mario cart. And if they were a bit closer than necessary, well it wasn’t his fault if Ash had sat down on the bed next to him so that their legs were touching, was it?

~~Jeez what’s wrong with this dork?~~

“DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIEEEEEE!” screeched Dean and he raced neck and neck with Ash along rainbow road.

“NEVER NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!” yelled Ash in return.

Princess Peach (Dean) was edging ahead.

“SECRET WEAPON TIME BIATCH!” Ash shouted as Bowser launched a red shell.

“BANANAS!” Princess Peach trailed 3 behind her, sending the red shell skidding and clearing the way to victory.

“WHY???” howled Ash as Bowser hurtled off the side and plummeted to his doom somewhere around Greenland.

“VICTORY IS MINE!” announced Dean, jumping up onto his bed and waving the wii controller in Ash’s face.

“I let you win,” scoffed Ash. “You couldn’t beat me if I really tried.”

“From the sound of it you were trying. ‘noooo whyyyy???’” mimicked Dean, bouncing rather excitedly on his bed. He stopped when he felt his head brush the ceiling.

“Right that’s it!” declared Ash.

“What do you mean? You want a rematch?”

“Nah you’ll just cry if I don’t go easy on you.”

“I would not!” protested Dean. “Anyway, what are you doing then?”

“This.” Ash grabbed Dean’s pillow off the bed and smacked him with it in the stomach.

“Oof!” Dean lost his balance and fell onto the duvet.

“Victory!” Ash stepped nearer and leaned over him, waving the pillow triumphantly in Dean’s face.

“Oh no you don’t!” Dean grunted as he struggled to right himself again. Ash responded by bopping him in the face again.

“I’m the true champion here!” he taunted.

“That’s what you think.” Dean launched himself forwards and grabbed the other end of the pillow and yanked it backwards, hoping to rip it from Ash’s grasp. It didn’t have quite the intended effect. Instead of letting go, Ash was pulled forwards along with the pillow and landed onto of Dean, with his hands either side and their faces almost touching.

They both stopped for a second, not daring to breathe.

“Hey,” whispered Ash. He smelt of slightly of beer, probably from the bar he worked at, but also slightly like a forest or something ~~Dean didn’t have much experience with noticing smells that weren’t monster goo or blood~~

Dean couldn’t respond.

“Do you want me to get up?” asked Ash in the same hushed tone that was very unlike him normally.

Dean could only shake his head a little and felt himself blush.

“Can I… kiss you?”

His eye’s widened and he whispered, “Please.”

They both smiled and Ash leaned forwards slightly to close the already tiny gap, opening his mouth a little and keeping eye contact the whole time.

~~Wish this happened in real life~~

Their lips were just about to touch when the door opened.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” exclaimed Kevin as he stared. “Um, I’ll just go downstairs!” He fumbled as he tried to shut the door and Ash laughed.

“No worries man,” he said as he stood up and stretched. He was as nonchalant as if Kevin had walked in on them reading quietly. Dean however was struggling to sit up and was certain the heat from his face would melt some of his plastic collectibles on the bedside table.

“I was only, dropping by to um, give back that book you lent me last week,” explained Kevin. Dean noticed that he was started to blush as well. “And well Sam said you guys were playing video games and suggested I join and yeah sorry guys… The book’s downstairs I think I’ll just go home now don’t mind me.”

“I was just going anyway,” said Ash, apparently unaware that a few seconds ago he appeared to be doing the opposite. “See ya at school Dean!” he said as he followed Kevin out the room.

“Um wait!” called Dean.

“Yeah?” Ash stuck his head back in. He must have read the anxiety on Dean’s face. “Ah, don’t worry dude, we’re still cool if that’s the problem.”

“Oh, ok yeah good,” mumbled Dean. “See you then…”

He alone on his bed and wondered why the universe hated him.

After a few minutes, Sam walked into his room.

“I heard what happened,” he said.

“None of your business,” grumbled Dean. “Now go away.”

“Actually, it is my business!” argued Sam.

“How?”

“If we don’t make the right ships canon, we’re never getting out of here! And we need to do it quickly I’m sure, I’m worried if we spend too long here then we might not remember it’s only an AU,” explained Sam. “Already my real life is conflicting less with here.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah I noticed that as well. But how do you know me and Ash would be the wrong ship?”

“I don’t,” admitted Sam. “But I talked to Kevin, who seems to know all the gossip from Charlie, and from what he says everyone here thinks you should get with Cas.” He smirked a little probably remembering how ~~angry Dean got about the destiel part of that musical~~ Dean always denied any feeling for him.

“Well that’s stupid,” complained Dean. “I mean, it’s Cas!”

“Yes I know,” agreed Sam. “But can you at least try?”

“Why can’t you find another girl?”

Sam blushed suddenly. “Um well that’s our other problem…”

“What?”

“From what Kevin and a few others have said… I think this is not only a ‘Destiel’ fic but also…” He took a deep breathe. “A ‘sabriel’ fic. Both need to be canon to escape I guess.”

Dean stared, trying to work it out. “You and…” he thought for a second. “Gabriel?”

Sam glared. “Not my fault that’s how the fic goes…” he mumbled.

“But that’s hilarious!” exclaimed Dean with a laugh. “You’re a giant and he’s… a midget emo!”

“He’s not that short!” Sam argued. “Dammit,” he added when he realised what he said.

“Well that makes sense though,” said Dean, one he’d finished laughing. “You were staring at him in the library.”

“Was not!”

“Were too!”  
“Well… he has lots of shiny piercings! And you were drooling over Cas!”

“Was not!”  
“Were too!”

“I was just happy to see my friend, that’s all!” said Dean.

“Yeah well, they sure aren’t our friends now,” mused Sam, quieting down a bit. “I wonder why they were so mad at us?”

Dean shrugged. “Who knows? Does it matter?”

“I reckon so,” said Sam. “If they hate us we can’t get these ships sailing, and without the ships we’re stuck here.”

“That’s a gloomy metaphor,” said Dean. “So I guess we need to find a way to get these ships sea worthy then!”

Sam nodded. “Monday, you try get Cas to warm to you again, I’ll work on Gabe.”

“It’s a plan,” agreed Dean. “Now, do you wanna play Mario cart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest fic I have ever written so I think the chapters are getting shorter sorry. That was an attempt at fluff but it's harder than I thought, oh no what a shame I'm going to have to practice some more.  
> Do you guys want more Ash? I haven't planned on having some more of him but then I didn't plan on Kevin turning up then either or the pillow fight so plans really aren't my forte.   
> Also do you want more of anything in particular?   
> As always, I'd love for you to tell me what you think or just leave kudos it's all good :)
> 
> PS: THE ONLY PERSON NOT ENCOURAGED TO LEAVE COMMENTS IS SUKI BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WRITE 'TIS BUT A JEST' AGAIN AREN'T YOU SUKI. YOU CAN DO COMMENTS IF THEY ARE HELPFUL SUKI OK :P


	6. FOOD TECH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have food tech and bake a cake! Gabe is an emo still! There are more attempts at fluff!

It was with a sinking feeling as he walked into the ~~monster nest~~ food tech room on Monday morning that Sam realized he had forgotten all of his ~~weapons~~ ingredients for whatever the heck they were ~~killing~~ making today.  He had a few options.

  1.       Skive
  2.       Try get some spares off everyone else
  3.       Actually ask Mrs Smith for help



He didn’t really like the look of any of them, 1 because he was already close to failing food tech, 2 because that normally meant he ended up with something inedible and 3 because Mrs Smith ~~another Smith really whoever made this AU was seriously running out of name ideas~~ was an evil harpy ~~not literally~~ and he’d already forgotten his ingredients plenty this term.

Looking around the room, full of his classmates messing around as they preheated the ovens and tied up their apron strings, he had decided he would risk food poisoning by scavenging around, when Mrs Smith entered the room and made a beeline for him

~~Why me?~~

“Samuel Winchester!” she barked. Despite being significantly shorter than him and stick thin, she managed to give out an aura of quivering anger almost constantly. “Did you finally remember your ingredients?”

Dammit, busted straight away. His little work station was painfully lacking in anything edible.

“No miss…” he muttered, looking down. Great, now he would almost certainly fail food tech, something he’d been attempting to avoid. It wasn’t his fault Dean drew a line at sorting out the ingredients for him (apparently ‘remembering those things is a core part of the criteria to pass that lesson’ or something stupid like that)

Mrs Smith glared at him over her half rimmed glasses. “It looks like you’ll have to fail this class then,” she said gravely. “You’ve messed up too many times already!”  
“No, c’mon miss!” protested Sam, raising his hands in defense. “There must be something I can do! Just gimme another chance, please?”

She shook her head. “Not unless you can find another student who’s willing to be your partner for today.”

Sam instantly brightened and scanned the class for his friends. He saw a couple and they grinned as he caught their eye.

“But anyone who partners with him will receive significantly less points for their work,” warned Mrs Smith. Instantly, Sam’s friends dropped their heads and hurriedly continued unpacking. Sam couldn’t be mad at them, most of them were as close as he was to failing.

“Looks like I’ll have to fail you after all.” Mrs Smith smiled nastily.

“I’ll do it,” said a boy, sounding incredibly bored.

Sam spun round, almost knocking some pans off the worktop, to verify that it was indeed who he had expected. Slouched in the corner of the room was Gabe, head tilted slightly to one side and sucking a lollipop ~~some things never change.~~

“Are you sure, Gabriel?” asked Mrs Smith in a slightly softer tone.

“Yeah.”

“Well, alright then,” said Mrs Smith doubtfully. “Off you go then, Samuel.”

To Sam’s amazement, she walked off and left him. He hurried over to Gabe’s corner and started putting on one of the plastic aprons. “What happened there?” he asked.

“Dunno what you mean,” mumbled Gabe around his lolly.

“Well normally there’s no way she’d let me get off that easy by going with someone else. Thanks by the way, sorry I’m affecting your grades.”

For the first time, Gabe properly grinned ~~just like in real life.~~ “No problem kiddo. I get full marks every lesson so I’m her favorite.”

Sam tried not to think about that grin and instead concentrate on sorting out the straps of the apron. Whoever had used them last had managed to knot them up and tangle them around the entire thing in the most complicated way imaginable it seemed.

“Huh,” was all he could think to say.

Gabe scowled and fiddled with one of his many silver piercings. “What? You think I can’t be good at school stuff?”

“No it’s just… I don’t know…” Sam shrugged and then regretted it because it shifted his hands and he lost track of what he was doing with the straps again.

After a few seconds of awkward silence while he battled the knots, Gabe sighed and stepped over to him. Without saying anything, he reached over and deftly untangled the worst of the knots. He was so engrossed in it that luckily he didn’t notice Sam’s breath catching when their hands brushed against each other. “Put it on.”

With most of it sorted out, Sam didn’t have to struggle too much to put the apron on, but he couldn’t tie it up with the string in that state. Gabe stepper closer again, so close Sam was sure he could feel the heat radiating off Gabe’s body. Or maybe that was just his face warming up at the closeness. He shivered when he felt Gabe’s fingers touch his back as he undid the last few knots and then begin to tie it up.

“Stay still,” grunted Gabe. “There, done.”

“Um… thanks,” mumbled Sam, looking away so his red face was hidden. “So, um… what are we making?”

“Chocolate cake,” replied Gabe. He sounded disinterested, but when Sam felt it was safe to turn around, there was a small smile on his face. As soon as Gabe noticed him looking, he turned slightly pink beneath his pale makeup and started organising the ingredients.

“Aren’t you going to wear an apron?” asked Sam.

Gabe snorted. “Nah. I don’t like these clothes anyway.”

Sam wasn’t sure why not. He liked Gabe’s blue jacket with golden spikes on the shoulders, and the red t-shirt with a black skull was definitely too nice to ruin with food tech, not to mention that flour would be painfully obvious on those skinny black jeans. However, he was sensible enough not to mention that. He wasn’t going to let Gabe think he was that much of a dork ~~since when have I cared what Gabe thinks?~~

However, his staring was noticed. Gabe shuffled a little awkwardly and started fiddling with his ear loop again. “Look, I prefer black, really…” he mumbled. “Just Cas makes me wear other stuff sometimes… I get more pocket money if I agree…”

“Cas gives you your pocket money?”

“Class, you should be ready to begin cooking now!” shouted Mrs Smith.

Sam frantically checked they had everything out, but he needn’t have worried; Gabe had things under control ~~normally that would not be a comforting thought.~~

“Put the chocolate and butter in this bowl,” ordered Gabe, bending down to rummage through the cupboard. After a moment he returned up with a pan in hand, grinning proudly. “Look, it’s my one of my brethren!”

Sam stared at him.

“What?” he asked. “Don’t you get it? ‘cause, it’s a pan… and I’m pan… and?”

Sam shook his head, smiling. “No, I was just surprised you made a joke and stuff…”

Instantly, Gabe’s ‘couldn’t care less’ face returned and he put one of his brethren (now filled with water) down on the stove. “Just trying it…” he mumbled. “First and last time for everything I guess.”

Sam grinned. “Nah, you’re funny like that, you should keep it up. And I didn’t know you were pan?”

He wasn’t sure if it was from the heat of all the cookers or something else, but Gabe seemed a bit flushed. He kept his head down low as he stirred the melting chocolate and butter. “Put the egg whites into that bowl, add salt and whisk until soft peaks form,” he ordered.

“Umm… what’s a soft peak?” asked Sam ~~and instantly regretted it because he was certain Gabriel was about to make an inappropriate joke~~

Gabriel sighed loudly and shook his head, then shuffled over and took over the whisk from Sam. Sam didn’t mind much, it meant he got to stir the delicious smelling melted chocolate. From the sound of it, that was the rest of the class’s favorite part as well.

“Oh, it smells like heaven!” exclaimed one girl.

“Idiot,” snorted Gabe quietly. “Heaven doesn’t smell of anything…”

“What did you say about heaven?” asked Sam, his ears suddenly pricking up.

“Sugar!” demanded Gabe, holding out his hand. Sam passed him it.

“No, you said something about heaven, what?” insisted Sam.

“Stir the egg yolks and almonds into the chocolate,” instructed Gabe, seemingly deaf all of a sudden.

“Are you religious?” Sam asked as he took the chocolate off the heat and began to stir in the other things.

“Go and…” Gabe trailed off. He’d run out of things for Sam to do, for the moment. “Um, yeah, used to anyway until Dad…” he said, and then cut himself off. His hand reached up to his earring again.

“Did your Dad leave?” asked Sam quietly. “Oh, I’m sorry, that was rude…”

“Right, fold this into the chocolate!” Gabe handed him the bowl of whisked egg whites.

“How?”

With an irritated, sigh, Gabe picked up the rubber spatula and pressed it into Sam’s hand. Keeping hold of his hand, he guided it to the bowl and began to take him throw the rhythmic movements.

~~Don’t think about it don’t think about it don’t think about it~~

“There.” Gabe dropped the spatula and stepped back as soon as it was done. Sam tried not to make a sad noise or something equally embarrassing. “Put it in the tin, then the oven.”

Once the cake was in the over, Gabe and Sam both took a step back and stood side by side, surveying their work. Sam hoped it wasn’t his imagination that Gabe had moved slightly towards him as they moved back. Then he remembered something he needed to find out about.

“Hey, Gabe?” he asked.

“Mm?”

“About the other day, in the library…”

“Washing up time!” announced Gabe, heading towards the sink. “Wash or dry?”

“Uh… wash?”

“Good, my rings won’t get rusty,” said Gabe as he took his position at the draining board.

“Yeah well, I wanted to apologize if I upset you…” continued Sam, rolling up his sleeves.

“Hurry up,” Gabe ordered, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

“But I don’t get why Cas overreacted that much?”

With a sigh, Gabe uncrossed his arms and began drying the soapy bowl Sam had placed in front of him. “It wasn’t much of an overreaction, for him at least. You’d understand if you knew what happened.”

“What did happen?” asked Sam.

Gabe picked up the bowl and walked across the room to the shelves. He reached up to put it on the top shelf, and Sam had to stifle a giggle when he couldn’t reach. He went up on tiptoe, still no luck. Jumping didn’t help either and by now the whole class was watching and laughing. He saw a couple of girls pointing at Gabe’s high heeled, thick soled shoes and wondering if they were mocking him or asking where they thought he got them from. He had to admire Gabe’s determination though, attempting to climb the shelves like a ladder was much further than most people would be willing to go, especially someone who seemed to care as little as he did.

Eventually, Sam realized he should probably help his food tech partner and strode over to behind Gabe. He wasn’t noticed, likely because of the effort Gabe was putting into leaning on tiptoe. Sam reached over him, plucked the bowl from his hands and effortlessly placed in on the top shelf, where it belonged. Gabe spun around to face him. “I could have done it…” he muttered. Sam noticed that despite his layer of deathly pale makeup, Gabe’s face was still burning red and the blush had spread all down his neck. He felt a twinge of guilt for waiting so long to help, it couldn’t be fun to be laughed at by everyone like that, ~~he would know,~~ not that it had ever happened to him.

As they walked back to their washing up, Sam noticed one of the guys had filmed it. “Delete that, bitch,” he warned.

The boy rolled his eyes but did so, and Sam was sure he saw Gabe smile a little, even if his sulky demeanor was back within milliseconds.

“So much easier when I can just go snap,” he muttered to himself, snapping his fingers in demonstration. Then he looked up at Sam, who was staring again. “Oh freak did you hear that?”

Sam nodded. “So… it’s really you? From my world? Like, you’re an angel?” he asked quietly, so that the other students wouldn’t hear.

Gabe sighed. “Yeah,” he admitted. “But I’m not an angel here, just a rather attractive emo.”

Sam couldn’t argue with that at least. “So why didn’t you say in the library?”

“Get on with the washing up,” said Gabe, drying off the spatula. “I’m not exactly helpful or chatty in this world am I? I didn’t see any point in telling you.”

Stupid Gabe. “What about Cas? Why’d he freak out?”

“His personality too. What you were saying about voices and all? Kinda a sore spot for us… Family thing. He thought you were making fun of our mom. And he’s terrified of turning out like her so he’s doing his best to ignore the fact that he’s getting that weird feeling of not belonging. I don’t think he’s even remembered who he really is yet.”  
Well that complicated things. Suddenly, a thought struck Sam. “Gabe, did you do this? This whole AU thing?”

Gabe shook his head. “Not me. Think I’d still be here if it was? I don’t even know how to escape.”

“I think I might…”

Gabe turned to him, tilting his head to one side. “Yeah?”

“Destiel… or…” Sam took a deep breath. “Sabriel…”

Gabe blushed, but then broke into a smirk. “Nice. So, come here then.” When Sam stayed where he was, shock still, Gabe removed his lollipop with a loud ‘pop’ noise, reached up to Sam’s tee-shirt collar and pulled him down to his level before kissing him quickly on the lips. Sam noticed he tasted of sugary lollies and also the taste of the air before a huge storm. Blushing furious, he pulled back, but he was smiling.

The class members starting cheering, though Sam had no idea why. He didn’t think it was that exciting to watch but then these were the guys who had cheered when Halby baked a plaster into his cake once.

Gabe looked around the room in surprise. “I thought we’d go back now!”

“I guess destiel needs to happen as well?” shrugged Sam.

“Looks like we’ve got our work cut out,” said Gabe. “Now, quickly, I think you need to take the cake out.”

Sam turned back to the oven, but was distracted by another round of applause and cheering. This time, it was nothing to do with him however. It was because Halby had somehow managed to make a cheese sauce and then pour it down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Halby I included Suki :P  
> (everyone else Halby is a guy at our school who really sucks at food tech and he actually did do those things)  
> Ok that turned out ok I think! feedback would be loved thanks! Also advice on fluff would be great.  
> Next time... I think there's some destiel happening and Gabe is probably an annoying little so and so or something like that.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	7. ADVENTURES IN THE LIBRARY MAINLY BUT ALSO A BIT OF RUNNING AROUND NEARLY PAST DEAN'S BEDTIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok stuff gets going on the Destiel front! (or does it dun dun duuuuh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this has like 500 hits! That's more than 0! :D

 

Dean looked up for what was possibly the thousandth time in the past hour as he heard a rustle that could possibly be ~~a monster he needed to gank~~ Crowley the demon librarian. Although technically he was allowed in the library after school, Crowley did his best to discourage those who were on his ‘bad list’ and after the fiasco last week he was bound to be near the top. So it was for that reason that he worked at a table tucked away near the back of the room, next to the bring reference books nobody ever used. And if it just so happened that his table gave him a good view of Castiel, who was studying a few desks away, well, that was just a coincidence. He wasn’t sure if Cas knew he was there, he hadn’t looked up at all, but it was impossible to tell if that was from coolly ignoring him or intense studying.

Once he had realised the noise was not in fact the demon of Lawrence High School Library and was actually Halby flicking through his book rather louder than necessary, Dean got his head down and tried to concentrate on algebra. He ~~hated~~ liked algebra. It was ~~boring and pointless~~ interesting and always made sense, unlike people.

He had only solved 5 equations before a scraping noise made him jerk his head up. It didn’t take long to realise where it was coming from. Slouching as always, Gabriel was slowly dragging out a chair from under the table Cas was sat at. He didn’t seem to notice or care that the noise was jarring in the silence of the room and several people were glaring at him, instead he unconcernedly sucked on that lollipop he always had and flopped onto the chair, propping his feet up on Castiel’s work. Dean couldn’t hear what Cas was angrily whispering, but from his expression and repeated attempts to shove Gabe’s legs down, it was easy to guess. The short kid must have been stronger, or heavier, that he looked because he barely moved. Dean smiled a little to himself at the scene and hoped for their sake that Crowley was busy elsewhere. He watched as Gabriel reached to his mouth and removed the lolly with a loud POP that caused several nearby students to turn around and shush him. Gabe was unaffected but Dean saw Cas begin to blush and apologize in a whisper. Then, he turned back to Gabe and began to scold him or something, that’s the way it looked from his shaking finger. Lazily, Gabriel batted it away and began to whisper something in return. The expressions passing over Cas’s face were interesting to watch. First, his brow scrunched up and his eyes went hard. Then he opened his mouth in a perfect little ‘O’ shape and his blue eyes widened. Finally, he cast his eyes downwards and chewed his bottom lip, sighing. To Dean’s surprise, he then lifted his head and looked straight at him, giving him a small smile when their eyes met. Blushing suddenly, Dean barely remembered to return the smile before getting his head down and concentrating on algebra like it was the most important thing he’d ever seen.

He was so engrossed in his work that he stopped jerking his head up at every little noise and barely noticed when somebody brushed past him, other than momentary irritation at his neat handwriting being smudged a tad. It was only once he had finished his work that he finally raised his head, to find the library almost deserted, apart from Halby lying on a table reading and Castiel, who was shuffling through his papers while chewing his bottom lip. Dean wondered if he was alright, but after the argument he doubted Cas would want to talk to him, so he just gathered up his things into his bag and started towards the exit. He was planning to keep his head down as he passed Cas, but for some reason he was unable to resist sneaking a little glance. Unfortunately, Cas was staring intensely at him when he did so, busting him immediately.

“Um, hey,” he mumbled, already cursing himself for going red.

“Hello Dean,” replied Cas, tilting his head slightly to one side. ~~The mannerism was so familiar it made his chest ache.~~ “Do you think you could help me?”

“Sure!” replied Dean too quickly. “Um… what do you need help with?”

Castiel threw a mournful look around the table scattered with papers. “I seem to have misplaced a key page of my speech I was planning,” he said. “Maybe it fell off the table. Have you seen it anywhere?”

“Sorry buddy, but no.” ‘ ~~Buddy’, that was what he normally called him in their world.~~

Cas look round at him in alarm.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I guess I shouldn’t call you that since you’re cross with me and Sam,” muttered Dean, looking down.

Shaking his head, Castiel smiled a little. “No, it is quite alright Dean. I seem to have a fondness for the term of endearment. And I’m no longer angry with you two; Gabriel explained to me that you were both unaware of our… family circumstances. I was under the impression that you were mocking us and I apologize for that.”

Dean wondered what those ‘family circumstances’ were but decided it was better not to ask. Instead, he mumbled an acceptance of the apology and began to cast his eyes around the room for any stray sheets. “Why don’t you check through those sheets on the table again and I’ll start looking around under these tables?”

Nodding, Castiel began to start sorting through the papers again, while Dean got down onto all fours and peered beneath the tables. He gave a small cry of triumph when he caught sight of a crumbled white sheet partially trapped beneath a chair. “Got it!”

Hastily retrieving it, he scooted out from under the table and proudly presented Cas with the paper.

“Thank you!” exclaimed Cas, then he straightened out the paper and began to scan his eyes down it. As he did, his smile began to fade and was replaced by wide eyes and a chewed lip. “Um Dean…?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re looking for a speech, not a graphic description of all the things this student wants to do to Mr Biology Smith.”

They stared at each other in horror for a moment. “I think you’re gonna need brain bleach…” whispered Dean.

Castiel nodded mutely and then scrunched the sheet into a ball and calmed walked to the nearest recyclable paper bin and threw it in. His big show of dusting off his hands afterwards had Dean silently cracking up and Cas returned with a large smile and appeared to be finding it similarly funny.

“So if we’re not looking for mind scarring things, what actually is on the sheet you lost?” asked Dean once he had calmed down a little bit.

“It’s some of my speech for after the match tomorrow,” said Castiel, a hint of pride in his voice. “Almost the entire school will be there so it’s an important event. I was told to write a speech convincing everyone to sign up for our school’s charity marathon. If we win, everyone will be in good spirits and shouldn’t take too much convincing, but if we lose then it’s going to be difficult. That sheet has the best, most convincing part written on it, so I really need it back. I’m not sure if I could reproduce what I already did as well.”

Dean nodded. “Don’t worry, we’ll find it. And keep an eye out for any more fics. I’d love one about Mr Smith.”

“There’s one here,” pointed out Cas.

“Not that Mr Smith,” replied Dean. “Eww, no way.”

“The English Teacher?”

“I’m not telling.”

“The maths teacher?”

Dean snorted derisively.

“The PE teacher?”

“Maybe…”

“Got it in one.”

“Liar.”

 

After half an hour of looking, they were turned out of the library by Crowley and the missing sheet was still nowhere to be seen. Dean was sure it was only thanks to the enjoyment of hanging out together that Cas wasn’t a wreck over it, he had been that desperate to get it back.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “It’ll turn up. Or you’ll write one even better than that.”

“I hope so,” agreed Cas, slightly morosely. “Um, can you get home alright?”

“Yeah, Sam’s picking me up,” replied Dean. “You good for lifts?”

“I can walk. It’s not too far. Just around the corner really.”

Dean frowned slightly. From his ‘research’ ~~wow this nerd’s turning out to be a bit of a stalker~~ he’d found out that Cas lived a few streets away from him, in the other direction to the school. But there was no way to tell him he knew that and offer a lift without sounding creepy, so instead he just said goodbye and headed to the carpark, where Sam was waiting with Baby. He was surprised to find Gabriel there as well, sulkily sucking on his lolly as normal, but he felt too happy about hanging out with Cas to question it. ~~~~

Later that evening, Dean was nearly ready for bed. He had brushed his teeth, put on his Star Wars pyjamas and fluffy slippers, packed Sam’s bag for the next day (surreptitiously, so that Gabe, who was still hanging out downstairs, wouldn’t notice) and almost everything was done, apart from packing his own bag. He carefully set it on his desk and began removing the contents one at a time. Everything had been put back in its rightful place, when he noticed a crumple piece of paper at the bottom of his bag. That was weird. There were never unexpected things in his bag. As cautiously as he might with a bomb, Dean removed it and carefully smoothed out the wrinkles, before scanning his eyes over it. It only took him a few seconds to realise what he was holding. In loopy, familiar handwriting, a speech about charity events was written. Cas’s speech, Dean realised. It was a good speech, as far as he could tell anyway. He understood why Cas wanted it back. He’d be really happy to have it returned. As soon as he realized that, Dean knew what he had to do. He checked his alarm clock. It was 9:00. If he went now, he could be back in time for his 9:30 bedtime, but only if he left immediately. Without waiting to get changed, Dean shoved the speech into his PJ bottoms and raced downstairs.

“I’m going out!” he called to Sam and Gabe as he went past the living room and through the front door. He didn’t stay long enough to hear their reply.

Once he was out in the cool evening air, Dean called up the memory of how to get to Castiel’s house and started to sprint along the pavement. Thankfully, at this time of night there was almost nobody walking around so he wasn’t forced to explain why exactly he was tearing through the neighbourhood in Star Wars PJs and slippers. He was beginning to regret the slippers by the time he reached the end of his road; his feet were already aching from their pounding on the concrete. When he began panting in rough breaths he remembered why he never did any running voluntarily, but still he kept going.

After what seemed like an age of torture, he finally stumbled, aching and out of breath, onto Castiel’s front porch. The house was rather small and run down looking, but still homely. He took a deep breath, and not just because of the oxygen debt his legs were demanding he paid, and rang the doorbell. Then he screamed.  A waterfall of freezing water had just been dumped on his head, and he looked up to see a bucket had been set up above him, along with a camera. He glowered at it, and removed his glasses to rub the drops of water off them.

“Dean?” Castiel had opened the door. He was in blue striped pyjamas and seemed amazed to find his classmate, out of breath, sopping wet and also in PJs standing on his front door. Dean didn’t blame him really, it had to be a pretty weird sight. “Oh no! One of Gabe’s pranks got you, I’m so sorry! Do you want to come in and dry off?”

Between shuddering breaths, Dean replied, “Y-yes th-th-thank you.”

Gratefully, he followed Cas into the cosy little kitchen. “So, um, not that I’m not happy to see you or anything,” said Cas as he reached into a cupboard and bought out a scraggy towel. “But, why are you here?”

“Th-thanks,” shivered Dean, accepting the towel and beginning to dry himself off as best he could. “I-I found some-something of yours…”

“Oh?” asked Cas with a tilt of his head.

“He-here.” Dean reached into his pocket to retrieve the folded up speech. “Oh no! It’s wet!”

“Is that?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Dean sadly. “It’s your speech. I found it in my bag for some reason, so I bought it over, but now it’s ruined!” He glumly handed over the little paper square.

“You did all of that for me?” Cas sounded amazed. He looked at Dean with his brilliant blue eyes shining. “Thank you!”  
Dean coughed and tried to hide his blush. ~~Real smooth me.~~ “Well, I would have done it for anyone…”

“Oh.” Cas sounded a little downcast suddenly, before brightening up again. “That’s still wonderful of you though!”  
“I’m sorry I made your speech get ruined though.”

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault,” Cas said kindly. “It was Gabriel’s. And look, it might still be salvageable!”  
Carefully, he began to unfold the paper, not even tearing it in the slightest until he gasped. “It’s fine!” he cried. “A little damp but it will dry out soon! Oh, Dean, I was so worried and now it’s going to be just fine tomorrow!”

“I’m glad,” said Dean, smiling. “I’m sure your speech will be great!”

“Are you going to game?” asked Cas, stepping closer. “Will you listen to me?”

“Of course,” promised Dean. Then, suddenly feeling bold, he added, “I wouldn’t miss hearing the best looking class rep talk now would I?”

He was delighted by the slight blush gracing Castiel’s cheeks. “You think I’m…” he trailed off, too shy to continue.

Nodding, Dean closed the gap between them with a single step until he was close enough to smell the citrus of Cas’s shampoo and feel his warm breath. Eyes wide and lips slightly parted, they began to lean into each other…

“You coming back soon, Cassie?” called a girl from the next room. “I’m cold without you to cuddle!”

Dean jumped back. “You have a girlfriend?” he asked, his voice full of hurt and accusations. He felt like his heart was being stabbed by icicles.

“Dean no! It’s not what you think!” protested Cas, but it was too late. Dean was already running out the door, leaving Cas stood forlornly alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUHH!!!  
>  What will they do next? Who is the mysterious girl? Will Dean get home before his bedtime???? Find out next time! Or feel free to leave your ideas in the comments. Seriously, I love getting comments they are the best thing ever!  
> I have no idea where the bucket of water came from I mean he honestly was just going to enter the house with no issues and then in the middle of a sentence I just added in the prank because it seemed like a good idea.  
> I swear I will get better at fluff that was an attempt btw also I'm starting to feel bad about stealing away all of Dean's kisses like that's twice now I'm really mean to him :/  
> Also I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have named all the teachers Mr Smith  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :) Comments/feedback/advice/anything loved!


	8. WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam are forced to intervene even more into the Destiel drama of the day.

“Don’t talk to me!” shouted Dean as he rushed past the living room and up the staircase. Sam turned to look in confusion at Gabe, who was sprawled out on the couch next to him.

“Wouldn’t want to anyway!” called out Gabe.

“What do you think all that was about?” Sam asked, frowning a little at his friend (?)’s lack of concern.

Gabe shrugged and swirled his sucker around his mouth. Sam watched it with a sort of fascination. “No idea. Anyway, can we get back to me kicking your butt at Halo?”

“I think I was kicking your butt actually,” grumbled Sam, picking up his ~~weapon~~ controller again.

“Nice to know my boyfriend thinks about my cute butt so much,” quipped Gabe, smirking. The ~~fight continued~~ game unpaused.

“I’m not your boyfriend,” Sam reminded him while ~~wielding one of their many shotguns~~ randomly firing lasers by mashing all the buttons.

“But the AU…” Gabe whined, pressing in a bit closer and launching a well-aimed grenade right at Sam’s character.

“Kissing should be enough to escape,” said Sam. “I like you, sure, but I don’t think I wanna go out.”

Gabe huffed and pouted. If it wasn’t for the ~~fact that he was an ancient powerful archangel~~ scary emo get up and piecing’s it probably would have been adorable. “Fine… It’s up to you after all.”

Sam gave him a little smile, which Gabe returned after a moment. The played for while without speaking, unless you count little cries of anguish or victory, until the round was over. It was a draw, to their surprise.

“I guess we both got our butts kicked,” shrugged Sam, putting down the controller. “I’m going to go and check on Dean now.”

Gabe nodded and continued sucking his lolly. Sam wondered if he was actually addicted. Would he have withdrawal symptoms without it?

He hauled himself off the comfortable sofa and made his way up the stairs. Outside Dean’s door, he paused for a moment before knocking. “Dean? You alright?”

“Go away!” came the muffled reply.

“I’m coming in,” warned Sam and pushed open the door, ignoring the protests of his older brother.  As always, he was mildly put on edge by how ~~messy~~ neat Dean kept his ~~motel~~ bedroom. Everything just in its place and organized. So it was a surprise to find his older brother a shuddering wet mess flopped face first on his bed.

“Dean?”

“I’m fine,” Dean replied through a face full of pillow. He was shivering and seemed to have made no effort to change out of his sopping pyjamas, despite the way they clung to his skinny frame.

“What happened? Why are you soaking wet? Where did you go?” Sam asked the questions in no particular order, just whatever came out of his mouth first.

“Just go away and leave me alone!” Dean stood a deep breath that might have been a sob and Sam froze in the act of moving closer. He couldn’t remember Dean ever being like this ~~in this world or the real one~~

“Did something happen with… Cas?” he hazarded a guess. It seemed possible, but last time they had spoken Dean had been happily babbling on about what a great time he’d had in the library that evening.

He seemed to have struck a nerve however, because Dean let out a low noise that might have been a moan of hurt and then grabbed his pillow, whipped around and threw it as hard as could at Sam, leaving him no time to dodge. “JUST GET OUT!” he howled, and Sam saw that his eyes were red rimmed behind his glasses and his cheeked were tear streaked. Not knowing what else to do, he turned and fled back downstairs.

 

“…and then I came back here,” explained Sam, leaning into Gabe’s warm body slightly as they sat side by side on the couch.

“Hmm…” Gabe fiddled with his lollipop’s stick thoughtfully as he sucked.

“Well, what do you think happened? And what should we do?” Sam asked anxiously.

“Nothing?” suggested Gabe, shrugging in his infuriatingly careless way.

“We have to do something!” protested Sam, raising his hands.

“Why? It’s not our problem. We didn’t cause it, well, most of it…”

Sam looked at him curiously. “What do you mean by that?”

Shifting in his seat slightly, Gabe avoided his gaze. “Well… I might have set a few things up…” he admitted.

“Like what?” Sam’s glare was steel.

“Well I’m pretty sure that he’s wet because of the prank I set up at my house…” Gabe was fiddling with his earring again. “But in my defence, the video of him getting soaked with icy water will be funny.”

“Why would Dean be at your house?”

“Ah… well that’s the other thing I may have set up… I may have accidentally taken some of my brother’s important work and it may have accidentally ended up in your brother’s bag so he would be forced to return it this evening…”

“So my brother being that upset is your fault,” Sam said, his voice dangerously quiet.

“No not at all! Unless he was upset by being doused in water but how was I supposed to know he would ring the doorbell?” Gabe protested, shifting a little away from Sam and holding up his hands sheepishly. “All I did was present the perfect opportunity for Destiel! It should have gone perfectly!”

“Then why didn’t it?” asked Sam forcefully.

“Dunno…” shrugged Gabe, moody once again. “Maybe there was a misunderstanding?”

Realization spread through Sam’s mind. “Gabe?” he asked slowly.

“Yeah.”

“Are the any girls at your house tonight that Castiel is close with? Maybe a childhood friend?”  
Judging by Gabriel’s wide golden eyes, he had caught on. “There’s my sister, Anna,” he replied.

“That’ll be it then,” said Sam grimly. “Looks like it the… Childhood Friend trope,” they both said together.

“Dammit,” Sam said, getting up. “We need to get over to your house and explain thing to Cas. Then somehow convince him to meet with Dean again to sort this whole mess out.”

“Should be fun.” Gabe pulled a face and pulled his lolly from his mouth, revealing he’d finally sucked all the candy off it. Sam wasn’t even surprised when he reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out another one and immediately stuck it in his mouth. He held out yet another to Sam, but didn’t seem offended when it was refused and instead stared at it contemplatively, as if wondering if he could fit it in his mouth as well as the other one.

“C’mon Gabe, we can take the Impala,” Sam said, heading towards the garage.

 

“WHEN I WAS…”

“Gabe please.”

“A YOUNG BOY…”

“Gabe you were never a child, you’re an archangel.”

“MY FATHER…”

“Just stop already…”

“TOOK ME INTO THE CITY!”  
“I highly doubt that since God has been missing for millennia.”

“HE SAID SON WHEN YOU GROW UP…”

“Right I’m unplugging your iPod now.”

“Humph. You just don’t get good music… This is the classic anthem of my people I’ll have you know!”

Sam sighed and pulled up the Impala outside Gabe’s house. “Let’s go.”

He stood on the slightly damp porch and reached for the doorbell, when Gabe shoved him out the way and opened the door. “Do you wanna get soaked?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

They were immediately met by a pretty redhead, bouncing up and down and wringing her hands. Sam ~~instantly recognised her as Anna~~ had never seen her before. “Gabe! I was so worried about you! Where were you? And do you know what happened to Cas? One moment we were just chilling on the couch, watching TV, then somebody turns up at the door, I didn’t see who, they talk for a bit, I ask when he’s coming back, then suddenly whoever it is goes, Cas runs upstairs, bolts the door and won’t reply!” All of this was said in one rushed, excitable breath, leaving Sam feeling a bit rushed off his feet.

“I’ll deal with it Anna,” replied Gabe, pushing past her and heading through the kitchen to the stairs. After pausing a moment to smile hello, Sam followed.

“Open up kiddo!” ordered Gabe, banging on what Sam assume was Castiel’s door. When there was no reply, Gabe sighed, removed his lolly and used the white stick end to pick the lock. Sam stared in amazement.

“I didn’t know they could be used like that!” he exclaimed. ~~He made a note to remember that in case he needed it on future hunts.~~

Gabe just rolled his eyes and straightened up, brushing some non-existent dust off his ridiculously tight black jeans, before gently pushing open the door.

Sam followed him in, and looked around the room in surprise. It was more like an office than a bedroom, with a large desk covered in various bits of neatly stored stationary taking up the most room. The walls were lined with bookcases and many were filled with folders and important looking heavy duty books. There was even a filing cabinet. In fact, the only sign that he was in fact standing in a bedroom and not a work at home office was a small bed tucked into one corner with a chest of draws next to it.

Sat at the desk, face impassive but still with the tell-tale signs of recent crying, was Castiel, his posture ramrod straight ~~like when they had first met.~~ He was methodically feeding sheets of paper into a shredder and barely looked up when he heard them enter. “I am busy, Gabriel,” he said calmly. “Please leave.”

“Can’t do that Cassie,” replied Gabe, striding over to the desk and plucking a sheet from Castiel’s hands. “What ‘cha doing?”

“I no longer require these documents, so I am destroying them.” Despite the calm in his voice, Sam was sure he heard a hint of a tremor.

Gabe unconcernedly read over the sheet in his hand. It seemed to be slightly damp and crumpled, unlike the pristine white papers elsewhere on the desk. When Gabe seemed to be planning no continuation of his questioning, Sam decided it was time for him to step in.

“Was Dean here earlier?” he asked, walking closer to Castiel’s desk.

Castiel’s hands fumbled a little with the paper he was holding. “Yes. He returned something of mine then left.”  
“That all?”

A little splodge of pink rose on Castiel’s cheeks. “Yes.”

“So you didn’t nearly kiss and then be interrupted by Anna which sent Dean running out or anything?” Sam asked casually, examining some of the ornaments on the desk. He heard Castiel make a little squeak of surprise. He’d hit the nail on the head it seemed.

“How did you… how could you know that?” asked Castiel. “I wouldn’t have thought Dean would tell you…” He paused his shredding and hid his face in his hands miserably.

“He didn’t say anything,” promised Sam. “But it’s a common fanfiction trope, so it was easy enough to guess.”

“Fanfiction?” Cas looked at him curiously between his fingers, bright blue eyes vibrant despite his despair.

Oh right, he couldn’t accept that he was actually an angel. Family stuff, Gabe had said, or something like that.

Thankfully, he was spared trying to explain by Gabriel suddenly piping up. “Hey, Cassie, isn’t this the speech you’re going to do after the big game tomorrow? Why are you shredding it?”

Castiel took a deep breath, swallowed and then seemed to compose himself once again. “I’m not doing any speech tomorrow. I’ve decided to step down as Class Rep.”

“Why?” asked Sam. “I’m sure you’re good at it!”

“Yeah,” agreed Gabe, looking at his brother with more affection that Sam had ever seen on his face before (though it was slightly hard to tell with the piercings and black lipstick to see past) “And who else would be crazy enough to take the role?”

“Don’t say that!” cried Cas, eyes widening.

“What? Crazy?” asked Gabriel, leaning over the desk to get a better look at his big brother. With a shock, Sam realised that in this world, Cas was the older one.

“I’m not crazy,” said Cas, glaring at Sam as if daring him to challenge the announcement. “I just don’t think I’m in a good state of mind to deal with being Class Rep right now.”

“How come?” asked Sam, crossing behind the desk to put a comforting hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Is it that feeling I was talking about in the library? Of things not being right? Look, that’s really because”-

He was cut off by Gabriel yanking him by his shirt to the side of the room. “Look, Sambo, I’ve been over this enough with him already, there’s no way he’s going to believe it. Too deeply against his personality in this world I guess.”  
Sam sighed. “Then what do we do?”

Gabe shrugged and shuffled back over to Castiel’s desk. With only a little jump, he managed to perch on the edge of the desk and began swinging his boots moodily. Sam snickered a little at how smug he looked about being able to get up by himself and wondered for how many years he’d been waiting to grow enough to do so. ~~Idiot he’s only been here less than a week~~

“Get down,” ordered Castiel with a glare. He was ignored by Gabe. “Gabriel…”

“So the way I see it,” suddenly announced Gabe, twisting round a little to get a better look at Cas. “Is that you’re upset about nearly snogging Deano and then when he thought Anna was your girlfriend and left you thought it was your fault and that all got twisted up in your brain to mean that you can’t be class rep anymore because that clearly is a logical solution.”

Castiel nodded slightly.

“So you like Deanbag then?”

Castiel coloured but nodded again.

“Well, he likes you, so where’s the problem?” exclaimed Gabriel. “Just carry on being class rep and I promise things will work out. Leave it to your bro. And make sure you give the speech at the game tomorrow.”

Blue eyes met golden. Slowly, Castiel said, “Okay,” in a small voice. “Thanks Gabe. You too, Sam.”

“No problem,” replied Sam, even though he wasn’t entirely sure how he had helped. “Now, don’t worry, I’ll make sure Dean attends the game and hears your speech. I’m sure you can explain things to him.”

“I hope so,” agreed Castiel. “Now, if you don’t mind leaving, I’ve got some speech to rewrite.”

 

 

[Click here to see some drawings of them! If the link works!](http://stoprighttheremywaywardson.tumblr.com/post/124655328574/i-drew-some-quick-things-of-nerd-dean-jock-sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was harder than the others to write not sure why. I hope I'm not messing up everything too much, apart from Anna who I'm pretty sure I got completely wrong but then again I haven't watched any with her in for nearly a year and my memory for characters isn't great :/  
> Yay for emo songs! :D  
> If I manage to stick to the plan (hahaha good one me! imagine me following a plan properly!) then next chapter should be the last. That'll be chapter 9 of a planned 7 but oh well. I hope I manage to wrap everything up properly and stuff. If I don't, or something I've written is confusing, just say in the comments and I'll try and adjust it or just answer your question.  
> As always, comments loved! Thanks for reading!  
> (PS: I drew some fairly bad drawings of the boys in the AU that I'm trying to work out how to put into the chapters so they may appear at some point if anyone understands how to do that please share)


	9. WHERE THE HELL DID THIS GOAT COME FROM AND WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a goat and Dean is on a mission to stop it and save Cas (He's saving Cas from the goat in case that isn't clear)

 

“You’re sure it was his sister?” sniffed Dean. He was sat on his bed (slightly damp by now due to the combination of wet PJs and tears) next to Sam.

“Yes Dean,” sighed Sam. “I’ve told you about fifty times. And seriously, are you ever getting out of those wet clothes?”

Dean looked down in confusion; he’d almost forgotten he was wearing them. “I will in a minute,” he said. “But if that was Cas’s sister, he’s going to think I’m crazy! My life is ruined!” He choked down the sob that was rising in his throat again. He wasn’t sure if Sam had told him everything that had happened at the Novak’s house, as far as he could tell they had been there for a suspiciously long time if really all that happened was dropping Gabriel off, finding out what happened from Anna and coming straight back, but he didn’t have the energy to delve any deeper. There was no point when everything was ruined. ~~Calm the hell down, it’s no big deal.~~

Sam sighed and awkwardly patted his back. “Just go to the game tomorrow and talk to Cas there. It’ll be the perfect time to make up! Or make out…” he added suggestively, grinning at Dean’s startled, flushing face.

“Do you think it’ll be alright?” asked Dean in a small voice.

“Yeah,” promised Sam without hesitation. “Now, get into dry clothes and then bed.” It felt weird, being bossed around by his little brother but he felt too drained to argue. Much.

“But my bed’s all icky,” he complained. “And tonight I have to wear these PJs, or it’ll mess up the wash.”

“Oh my god…” groaned Sam. “Dean, for god’s sake, just put on some of mine. You can sleep in my room, I’ll take the couch. End of.”

He heaved himself off the bed and pulled Dean up, before forcefully shoving him out the door. Dean stumbled a little but caught himself. “Thanks, Sammy,” he mumbled. He knew how much Sam hated sleeping on the couch; he was far too big for a start.

Once he was dressed in some of Sam’s cleaner pyjamas (they were still massive though) Dean settled into Sam’s bed and drew the duvet right up to his chin. He thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep, kept awake by the thoughts of how Castiel must see him now, but he was so exhausted from his impromptu sprints that he was snoring within minutes.

 

“Did you get a look at their football team?”

“Totally hot!”

“Stupid school name though, ‘Smith High!’”

“OMG IKR! Who even thought of that?”

“Do you think we’ll win?”

“Yeah, of course! We’ve got Sam Winchester after all.”

“I love him he’s so totally cute!”  
“I heard he’s dating that emo kid…”

 “Which one, there’s like 15 in our year alone?”

“Never mind about that, get back to the hot other school!”

“What about their cheerleaders? They hot too?”

“I dunno, but I heard their mascot is a goat!”

“That’s not a cheerleader.”

“LOL that’s so lame!”  
“Paul, our school mascot is a lollipop, I’m pretty sure a goat is better by a long shot.”

 

As Dean walked through the school corridors as inconspicuously as possible, he listened to the excited lunchtime gossip spreading through the school. Not surprisingly, it was all about Smith High, the school their team was playing against in the match. They had arrived at the start of lunch and since it was such a big game, the entire school was allowed to skip whatever lessons they had after lunch and go to watch. Personally, Dean would rather ~~go and eat burgers at the match~~ stay in lessons, but this was apparently his best shot at getting Destiel canon, so he had to take it, at least according to Sam. But while Sam was rubbish at lots of things, he certainly got relationships better than Dean, so he had decided to trust his little bro on this one.

 

He’d been planning to spend his lunchtime in the library, maybe with Charlie/Kevin/Ash depending on who was around, but he forgotten to factor in all the Smith High students in the lunch queue and so now there was only 10 minutes left. Despite this, he didn’t have anything better to do so the library it was. When he got there, he found it was surprisingly busy, full of Smith High students taking the chance to look around, much to irritation of Crowley, who was hurrying around the room angrily attempting to shoo away the visitors. Anxious to avoid being on the receiving end of another of Crowley’s lectures, Dean made his way to his normal quiet spot at the back of the library. He sighed a little when he realised none of his friends were there, but still he went and sat down, pulling out a book from his bag and began reading.

Forty minutes later Dean had finished the book and looked up. His eyes widened when he realised the library was empty. He checked his watch, feeling a grip in his stomach. Lunch had ended half an hour ago! He’d been so distracted by his book he had completely missed the bell and now he was late for class. Groaning slightly to himself, he felt a rush of shame, he hadn’t done that for about 2 years! Then he remembered there weren’t any classes this afternoon, it was the game he was missing, which was possibly worse. What if he missed Cas’s speech and the chance to sort things out? He really wanted to go out with him ~~wasn’t there another reason he was meant to do that?~~

Slowly he became aware that he wasn’t the only one in the library. On the other side of the bookshelf to his left, there were some guys, chatting in low voices. He wondered what they were doing there; surely they couldn’t have missed everyone else leaving like he had? Anyway, it was none of his business he realised and began to quietly collect up his stuff.

“So we wait until Clarence is at the climax of his speech and then we do it?” asked a ~~familiar~~ girl.

Clarence? He didn’t know any Clarence. But he did know a certain someone who was giving a speech today, so he slowed down his packing a little and concentrated harder on what they were saying.

“Why not at the start?” asked another girl.

“Ruby, we went over this…” sighed the first one. “There’s more chance of everyone watching when that nerd’s in full swing, so then the whole school will see him get attacked by a goat, it’ll be hilarious!”

“What if we set those glitter bombs so that they’ll go off and tie them to the goat?” a third voice asked, a boy this time.

“Might work,” mused the first girl. “So, we all clear on what we’re doing?”

The other two chorused their agreement.

“Right, then let’s get out of here before that crazy librarian sees us.” The trio began packing up their things and Dean decided it was time to do the same. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, all he knew was that these punks from Smith High were planning something involving a goat, glitter and Cas, and he had to stop it, whatever it was.

He held his breath as they began to walk out, praying he wouldn’t be seen. No such luck.

“Hey you!” hissed a girl, the one he thought was Ruby.

“Um… me?”

“Ya see anyone else around here?”

At that moment Dean was wishing very much that someone would appear, because whatever these kids wanted, it couldn’t be good.

“Were you listening in on our conversation?” demanded the small blonde girl.

“Quietly Meg!” hushed the boy.

“Whatever. Answer the question!” Meg insisted in slightly more hushed tones.

“I didn’t hear anything!” promised Dean, backing away slightly. “I’m late for the game, do you mind letting me past, please?”

Meg turned to her two co-conspirators, about to say something, when she stopped.

“Alright, who’s in here?” called a dreaded voice. Dean saw the Smith High students freeze in terror and took his chance. He pushed past them, sprinting for the exit (ignoring the voice in his head reminding him it was against the rules to run in the library) and was through the door before they could even react. As he paced away down the corridor he could swear he could hear the faint, yet oddly satisfying sounds of the others getting a lecture from Crowley.

 However, it didn’t take long before he tired, so he tucked himself away in a gap between some lockers and began to think out his plan to save Cas from the goat. Something he never expected to have to do. Finding Cas before he went up and warning him would probably be best. Dean wasn’t actually sure where he would be, but around the pitch would be the best place to start, so after checking that there were no bullies in sight, he darted out of his hiding place and off towards the pitch.

Dean had never been very interested in football and so likely wouldn’t have had any idea what was going on even if he had seen the first part of the game. All he knew was that the Smith High guys were the ones in red, his school was green and grey, Sammy was playing somewhere, the bleachers were packed, everything was loud, the cheerleaders were hot (and also scary looking) and he could not see Cas anywhere. He considers trying to push his way into the mass of cheering bodies on the seats but even just the thought was too stressful and he doubted Cas would be up there anyway. Disheartened, he walked to the shade of underneath the stands to try and think of his next mood.

“Lolly?” asked a familiar voice.

“Gabriel?” asked Dean. “What are you doing in here?”

“Eating my candy and contemplating the pointlessness of our existence,” replied Gabe nonchalantly, stepping around a steel bar so that Dean could see him better in the gloom. Empty sweet wrappers lay scattered around his feet.

“You should pick those up,” Dean said, pointing at them.

Gabriel made an obscene gesture with his hand that wasn’t full of candy and dropped another. “Make me.”

Dean crossed his arms and sighed. “Shouldn’t you be watching Sam? He is your boyfriend after all.”

Gabriel replied, looking bored beyond belief, “I hate watching sport. And shouldn’t you be watching him since he’s your brother?”

“I would!” protested Dean. “But I have to find Cas first!”

“You gonna say sorry for running out on him?”

“Yes, but also I need to warn him. Do you know where he is?”

“Nope.” Gabe popped the ‘p’ sound and ate another sweet. “What’cha warning him about?”

“Some Smith High students are planning to attack him with a goat and some glitter bombs!”

Gabriel stared. “Seriously?”

“I swear!” Dean hoped Gabriel didn’t think he was joking.

Gabe’s disinterested expression cracked into a sudden grin. “That’ll be hilarious!” he exclaimed, golden eyes shining. “What colour glitter? And what kind of goat? When are they doing this?”

The transformation from grumpy to excitable caught Dean off guard. He could only stare dumbly and Gabriel squirmed slightly.

“Aren’t you worried for your brother?” asked Dean finally.

“Well yeah…” Gabriel seemed to sink back into his bored persona. “But it’ll make a boring speech more interesting right?”

“You’re useless…” sighed Dean, turning away.

“Hey, I’m not too bad!” protested Gabe. “I may have kinda lied a little earlier, Cassie’s probably in your registration room, well that’s where he said he was going. So, do I get a thank you?”

But Dean was already gone.

 

“Cas?” Dean called, bursting into the classroom. “There you are! I’ve been looking all around for you!”

“You have?” asked Cas quietly, looking up. He was sat neatly at a desk, reading through his papers. Despite the prospect of speaking in front of so many people, he seemed perfectly calm and composed, not a hair out of place.

“I uh… yeah…” Dean felt his earlier enthusiasm drain away now he was actually with Cas. He had to apologise for the night before, but only once he had saved Cas from the goat ~~that isn’t the worst thing he’s faced by far~~ “Listen, Cas, you have to be careful when doing your speech. There are these guys from Smith High, and they have a goat, and glitter bombs, and they think you’re called Clarence, and they’re going to…” He trailed off when he saw Cas’s face.

“Really Dean?” he asked in clipped, precise tones. “I’m trying to concentrate here. If this is somehow, stupidly, connected to yesterday I would appreciate it if you would wait until later.”

“But it’s true!” protested Dean. “I’m only trying to help!”

“Then you’re not doing a very good job of it.” Castiel turned his eyes back down to the page and blanked him.

“Cas, please,” pleaded Dean, feeling hot tears well up. “I promise these guys are trying to hurt you, but if you don’t believe me I’ll just have to stop them myself.”

“You do that then.” Cas’s tone was both dismissive and disinterested, so Dean left without another word and without seeing the tear drops spotting the sheet of paper.

 

Right he had to find those kids stupid people why did they have to go mess everything up all he wanted was a nice quiet life and hopefully to go out with Cas and to have a few days without some kind of drama and wasn’t there another reason he had to go out with Cas ~~yes~~ he was pretty sure Sam had explained it at some point ~~yes~~ but who listens to little brothers anyway and he hoped Sam was doing well in his game not that he actually cared about football but it would be nice if Sam did win and then Cas’s speech would go extra well except it wouldn’t unless he could stop those guys and where on earth where they he’d been searching the school for ages hadn’t he already checked in here and hey what was that noise wait it sounds like cheering does that mean the game is over of damn he really needs to get over the pitch again that’s where Cas will be talking right yeah and he needs to find the goat before they release it honestly how hard can it be to hide and a goat wait if he cuts through the parking lot he can get there quickly right over the hedge past those cars oh wait freak is that the goat?

Yes it was a goat as it turns out. A rather large, angry goat that was clearly annoyed at being restrained by three teenagers and having glitter bombs tied to it. The three he’s seen in the library where over by a small gap in the other hedge across the carpark. Dean smiled a little when he saw the goat try to bite it’s captors and listened in on them as he snuck around cars to get closer.

“Stupid thing tried to bite me!”

“Heh good little vicious goat.”

“How do we know it’ll go after the kid giving the speech?”

“Do we like give it something of his and it’ll follow the smell?”

“Don’t be stupid. We just release it through that gap in the hedge and it’ll come out right behind the kid. I moved the podium earlier when nobody was around to make sure.”

“And we know it’ll attack him because…?”  
“It’s an evil goat. Attacking people is what it does.”

“Good point.”

“Hey, quieten down! I think I can hear him speaking. We need to wait until he’s at the best part.”

This was not good. Dean had to move, fast. He hurried up, getting close enough to hear Castiel’s clear voice, amplified by a microphone, nearly at the climax of the speech. Even without properly listening to the words, Dean could feel the desire to join charitably ventures and all that. Or maybe just the desire to go and kiss the one talking. Same difference he was sure. He was right up close to them now, close enough to realise that maybe he should have had a plan beyond ‘stop them.’ Oh well, too late now.

“Did you hear something?” asked the boy.

Dean froze in place.

“Shush!” Ruby pushed the boy a little. “Right, let go on my command. Three… two… one… GO!”

At that second, Dean threw himself forwards with a shout of “NO!” just as the goat was released. The Smith High kids scattered, clearly reluctant to be caught between an evil goat and a crazed nerd. Somehow, Dean managed to grab hold of the goat’s collar. He expected the goat the stop, or at least slow down. He did not expect it to yank him off his feet and drag him towards the gap in the hedge.

This was not good.

Now if he couldn’t stop the goat everyone would think it was him and Cas would never forgive him.

He ignored the pain in his, well, entire body really, and scrambled to get upright. The goat was livid and doing its best to shake him off, but despite this Dean managed to leap onto its back just as it entered the hole in the hedge. They skidded along until they stopped with Dean’s head sticking out the hedge at the other side, right behind where Castiel was just finishing up his speech. Amazingly, everyone was paying so much attention that they drama happening a few meters away was entirely forgotten. Dean was relieved to find his weight managed to pin the goat down and the tightness of the hedge tunnel meant it couldn’t get back up, not matter how much uncomfortable squirming and fighting it did.

“Shush, shush, shush!” Dean hushed, desperate not to interrupt the speech. By some miracle, or perhaps he was just squashing closed its mouth, the goat remained largely silent.

“…thank you for listening!” Polite applause signalled Cas had finished speaking and from his ground view Dean could see the students of both his school and Smith High milling around. Nobody was going to pay attention to anything for longer than they had to.

This was probably fortunate for Castiel, because when he turned around he gave an undignified squeak, which he hastily tried to cover with a cough. “Dean? What on earth are you doing there?”

“Would you believe I’m lying on a goat?” He shifted his weight a little and the goat obligingly bleated. “I managed to trap it in here so it couldn’t interrupt you.”

“You mean… you were telling the truth earlier about those Smith High students?”

“No Cas, I randomly got a goat by myself and shoved it into a hedge and lay on it for the fun of things…” Dean rolled his eyes.

Cas smiled and knelt down in front of him. “You got a little…” He reached out and wiped away a splodge of mud that had made its way onto Dean’s glasses.

“Thanks,” muttered Dean, feeling himself go red.

“I can’t believe you would do all this for me though,” said Cas. “Why would you go to such extraordinary lengths, twice, just to help me out?”

“Because I’d do anything for my boyfriend,” said Dean quickly, with a strange burst of courage. He assumed it was left over adrenaline. Cas gave a tiny gasp and the adrenaline dropped away. “I, uh, I mean, if you wanted to be of course…” he added, looking away. Now all he could see was a stupid leaf, but better a leaf than Cas rejecting him.

He was so certain of rejection that it took a second for his brain to register what was happening to his lips, but once it had finally caught onto the idea that it was kissing, it helpfully supplied him with all the knowledge it had on the subject and he wasted no time in putting it into action, or as much action as he could do while trapped in a hedge on top of an angry goat while the other person is kneeling down.

Of course, such a wonderful kiss would not be complete without fireworks, so naturally the goat had to choose that moment to kick out wildly, hit one of the glitter bombs on a bit of hedge and explode them all, coating the still snogging Dean and Cas in sparkly pink glitter. They were rather busy, so didn’t notice much.

 

Someone did though. Or really, two someone’s. (Well, if you’re going to be technical about it, quite a few people noticed the random glitterspolsion but only two of them did anything interesting about it)

“Is that Dean and Cas kissing?” asked Sam.

“Probably,” replied Gabe around his sucker.

“I get the feeling something important is meant to happen when they do that…” Sam murmured, more to himself than anything. “But I can’t remember what…”

“Going back home?” suggested Gabe.

Sam whirled to face him. “How could I have forgotten that?” he exclaimed. “Of course, the fic! I thought it would be over when Destiel and Sabriel are both canon?”

Gabe shrugged and carried on with his sugar sucking. Eventually, he turned to Sam with a knowing glint in his eye. “Well…” he drawled. “Sabriel isn’t quite canon yet… I seem to remember somebody saying I’m not actually your boyfriend yet?”

Sam groaned. “But that’s like loads of commitment and stuff…”

Shrugging again, Gabe swirled the lolly around his mouth. “Up to you…” he said. “But do you really want to go through another few years of high school?”

“Ugh no way,” Sam said. He shuddered slightly at the thought.

“Then you know what to do.”

Leaning down, Sam whispered in Gabe’s ear, secretly savouring the nectar sweet smell of him. Gabe turned around and gave one of his rare grins, the ones that meant he was truly happy instead of snarky or sarcastic or mean or anything else a smile could possibly mean.

“Sure thing, kiddo,” he replied and leaned into Sam for a kiss.

“Wait,” Sam ordered and Gabe’s face fell suddenly. Sam reached out a hand to cup Gabe’s face and then when Gabe closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, he grabbed the lolly stick with his other hand and pulled it out of Gabe’s mouth before throwing it away. Ignoring Gabe’s little yelp of protest at being deprived of his beloved candy, Sam bought his face close to Gabe’s once again and waited for him to close the distance. Which he did. With great pleasure.

 

With his eyes closed and all concentration on the small hot body pushed up against his, Sam didn’t notice Gabe raise one hand behind his back and click his fingers, once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok even I don't know what just happened there was no goat in the plan?!?!?!? The goat appeared by itself. It was a nice and sensible plan with no other school and no goats and no glitter and then suddenly I was like 'well it's a bit boring if Dean and Cas just talk' so for some reason it seemed like a goat was the solution? And then I thought that glitter would be a good addition because glitter? I just apologize in general. Mainly for the goat but also because I messed around a bit with style and POV for reasons.  
> This was meant to be the last chapter but I thought the last part would maybe work better as a tiny little chapter all of it's own and also like dramatic pause between chapters and all that.  
> Feedback is welcome! (Unless you're just saying wtf where did the goat come from because as I just explained i have no idea)  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. THE ENDING (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lot finally find out what the heck was going on (honestly you probably all guessed it's not that much of a surprise)

 

It had all started a week ago. Team Free Will, plus Gabriel the semi reluctant hanger on, had been sat peacefully on the couch, watching some soap opera. Since this was TFW and Gabe though, peacefully was a relative term. Dean was complaining loudly about whatever Ricardo was doing this time, Cas was asking questions in plaintive tones about whatever Ricardo was doing this time and Sam was trying his best to concentrate on whatever Ricardo was doing this time but failing miserably because of Gabe’s distractions and impressions of Ricardo. He was fairly certain Ricardo was flirting with someone though (maybe Marcia?) , since that’s what Gabe was doing to him.

“Ok I can’t take any more of this,” he declared, pushing Gabe off the sofa arm. He toppled backwards with a squawk and landed in an undignified heap. Sam burst out laughing and his disgruntled face and messed up flop of hair.

“Shut up!” ordered Dean and Gabe in sync.

  “It’s not funny!” protested Gabriel as he popped back onto his couch arm, gripping it a little tighter this time.

“It is a little funny,” replied Sam, smirking.

“I could have been seriously hurt!”

“It’s a tiny drop and you’re an archangel.”  
“Ok one, it’s not a tiny drop to the ground it’s massive!” Gabriel risked letting go of the couch to gesture wildly to show just how ‘massive’ the metre drop was, but quickly clamped his hands back down when Sam feinted a shove. “And two, how do you know being pushed off a sofa isn’t the archangel’s secret weakness?”

“It was a risk I’d be willing to take if it means I don’t have to put up with your Ricardo style flirting,” sighed Sam.

“You do not ‘put up’ with my flirting!” argued Gabe, sneaking some popcorn out of the bowl. “’Putting up’ is something you do with something you don’t like. You ‘put up’ with Dean, you ‘put up’ with salad, you ‘enjoy’ my flirting. And Ricardo is copying me for the record!”  
“Shut up dude!” said Dean. “I think Marcia is going to say she loves him!”  
“If Marcia loves him, why did she pretend to marry Antonio?” asked Cas.

“Cas have you even been paying attention?” Dean launched into a complicated explanation of the many virtues of Antonio and the benefits of pretending to marry him. Sam, Gabe and Cas all managed to tune it out.

“I don’t know why you even bother,” said Sam, turning back to Gabe. “It’s not like I’d ever go out with you.”

“But there are infinite worlds right?” asked Gabe, winking. “You’ve gotta do it in some version of reality!”

“No way,” replied Sam, turning back to the TV. He probably should have known better than to challenge a trickster, but then he was distracted by the loud entrance of Antonio, who was just in time to see Ricardo and Marcia kiss. The conversation was instantly forgotten among the drama of cheesy soaps. Or, rather, it was forgotten by most of them. Gabriel remembered, and if there was one thing he couldn’t resist it was a challenge. Well, that and lollipops. And maybe Sam. But that was beside the point.

Sam abruptly broke away from the kiss and stumbled back a few metres when they popped into existence in the bunker. Or perhaps the bunker popped into existence around them. Or maybe the football pitch just melted away and they had been in the bunker the whole time. Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure, and he was the one who had set it all up, so he could only imagine how confusing it was for the three sorry saps he’d roped into this. They were back to their normal selves, dressed in their typical clothes (Cas and Dean were still covered in pink glitter though, because how could he resist?) but they were looking down at themselves in alarm rather than seeming relieved like he expected. After a second, he remembered he was still repressing their memories of who they truly were. Snapping his fingers for the second time, he refreshed their minds and was glad to see a sort of calm return to his moose.

Sam took a deep breath and stared at him.

Oh damn. This was the wrong kind of calm. This was the ‘Sam is furious’ calm. Dammit.

“Gabriel?”

“Yes?” he replied brightly. He felt a knot of nervousness begin to twist in his stomach. Maybe creating an entire alternate universe and complete new lives for the hunters and his little brother just to prove a point to Sam (and finally relieve some of that goddamn sexual tension between Cas and Dean) was going a little too far?

“Did you cause all of that?” Sam’s glare made it clear that he already knew the answer.

“Well… it wasn’t NOT me if that’s any help?” Gabriel felt his had go to his ear automatically before remembering he didn’t have piercings in this world. Instead, he cast his eyes around the room. Cas and Dean seemed to have decided that dealing with him could wait until later and were continuing their long kiss (now standing up) Gabe wished Sam would follow their lead, but the murderous glint in his eye suggested otherwise.

“I can’t believe you…” sighed Sam. “I wanna punch you so bad right now!”

“Is ‘punch’ a euphemism for ‘snog’?” asked Gabe hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows.

All the tension drained away from Sam and a softer expression drifted onto his face. “Yeah, sure, just come over here then.”

Gabe had actually already taken a step before he noticed Sam’s hand curled into a fist by his side. “Actually, I changed my mind!” he yelped before zapping to a safe distance away (Greece) He was almost sure he could hear Sam’s furious curses from here, or maybe that was the ‘busy’ couple he’d accidentally dropped in on.

 Not bothering to apologize, he made he was out of the hotel room and onto the bustling streets. Ok, sure, maybe he’d have to watch his step for rings of holy oil for the next few days, or weeks, alright fine, months! And Sam would probably be grumpy with him for ages. But he’d sorted out their little Destiel problem. And he’d proven that Sam would go out with him in at least one AU, and he hadn’t used his powers to make Sam like him. Those feelings were real in that world and this one, just maybe buried a bit more than he would have liked. It didn’t matter, he could work on it. Until then, he’d carry on as he always did, laughing, flirting and dishing out just desserts.

Happy with his progress, he began humming as he made his way to the beach. He was sure he could sense an adult taking joy in knocking down some kids’ sandcastles. Hmm… unlikely he would appreciate some kids knocking down his house. That sounded like a plan.

Gabriel was so busy being caught up in his next mischief that he didn’t notice the tune he was humming. If he had, he maybe would have smiled about it. ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ was the classic song of his people after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe I finally finished it! They weren't all stuck in unfinished limbo forever yay! This is the longest fic I've ever done by far I hope you all liked it! :D  
> This was really fun to write even if it was still difficult. The plan was not stuck to, as you may be able to tell from the fact that this is chapter 10 of something I'd planned to be about 10000 words and 6 chapters long :/ oh well.   
> I'd love comments telling me anything and thanks for reading!  
> my tumblr is stoprighttheremywaywardson take a look if you don't have anything better to do

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I've got this planned out so I'm fairly certain I can finish it don't worry about that. This was fun to write! I'd love some feedback! The other characters in the tags will turn up later and I'll probably end up editing the tags depending on what happens. Also if anyone can think of a fanfiction trope I should include I'd be glad to hear it :)


End file.
